I Found Myself When I Was Lost
by Little-Vampire Della
Summary: After fighting with Jake, then Charlie and lastly Edward, Bella decides she needs 'ME' time and leaves the three men to their pissing contest. On her journey she comes across Mystic Falls. No sooner has she arrived when she crashes in to Damon. Damon wants her as a snack, but something in him can't permit him to do so. Instead he compels her to forget only she forgets everything….
1. Chapter 1

**Vampire diary and Twilight cross over.**

**I found myself when I was lost.**

**Damon Bella paring.**

**All normal disclaimers apply, all things Twilight and Vampier diary belong to owners, my use of their characters names, places etc. is no intended to be an infringement of her copyright.**

**Thank goes out to emeraldphoenix23 who has beta this for me, even being Ill. Thank you so much and hope feel better soon.**

**Summary.**

After fighting with Jake, then Charlie and lastly Edward, Bella decides she needs 'ME' time and leaves the three men to their pissing contest. On her journey she comes across Mystic Falls. No sooner has she arrived when she crashes in to Damon. Damon wants her as a snack, but something in him can't permit him to do so. Instead he compels her to forget only she forgets everything….. even who she is.

**Bella point of view**

"I thought we would have more time" Jake cries as he follows me out of his home.

I rub my head, knowing that I have already spent most of the day here. Jake has been asleep the whole time, hence why he is upset. But this has given me a little time to myself without people telling me what they want from me, what they expect from me. That's one of the main reasons I like it here in La Push; it has so many quiet places at the beach. I think better when I am alone.

You may ask what does a seventeen year old girl need to think about, other than boys and school? I wish my life was that easy!

My mother Renee and my father Charlie divorced when I was five. Renee hated it here in Forks so took me to Phoenix to live. She was very care free and I all too soon became the caregiver of the family. I would come and visit my father during the summer holidays, but again I would find myself doing the parenting role. That all changed a year and half ago, when my mother remarried a man named Phil. Phil was nice and all but I couldn't handle the honey moon stage, so I left coming to stay with Charlie.

I didn't think my life would be any different but when I started school I met the Cullen's and Edward. He and his family are vampires and after a rough start we began dating. Esme, Carlisle acted like the parents of the family and they even took care of me. Then there was Emmett and Alice, Edward's brother and sister, they both welcomed me in with open arms, treating me like family. Jasper was just new to the family and their animal diet so he stayed away from me, and lastly Rosalie who just out right hated me.

It went well till James and his coven turned up and wanted to kill me. But thankfully Edward had saved me from James and killed him. After that our relationship seemed to change a little Edward seem to be slowly pulling himself away from me.

Then my seventeenth birthday arrived and Jasper went for me after I cut myself opening a gift. Edward hurt me when he tried to get me out of Jasper's way. I knew that night something was up, but to have him and his family walk away from me the next day killed me inside.

The month slowly passed and I start to hang around with Jake, he was my father's friend's son. Jake wanted more than friendship with me, and I did tell him that I couldn't. I was not ready, but I wanted to keep him as my friend. But after a night out he stayed away from me, it took me a month to find out that he was a part of the supernatural world too. Jake and his friends, or pack as the call themselves, turn in to werewolves.

Things got hard between Jake and myself. He became more determined to make me his girl. I do care for Jake but not in that way. He was my link to the supernatural world, he was my proof; that what I went through with Edward actually happened. He was my only friend, the only person that I could talk to. He was after all protecting me against Victoria, James' mate that wanted me dead.

He had already saved me when Laurent, the third member of James' coven that had tried to kill me. Things changed again when I went cliff driving and Alice, who could see the future, saw me jump….. only she never saw Jake save me. She came to be with Charlie, and Rosalie told Edward I had died so he went to see Italy to the head of the vampire community so they could kill him. Alice and I managed to stop them and Edward and his family came home.

It's been six weeks since then I have been pulled and pushed, between Edward, Jake and my father. They all want me to do what they want, what will make them happy. None of them seem to listen to what I have to say, and keep say "I don't know what I am talking about". That "I am too young to understand the choice I am making."

And it sounds like Jake is about to try and make me choose him again.

"I'm sorry but I need to go" I say ducking my head as the guilty set in.

I do feel guilty, if weren't for him and his pack I would be dead. Or I would be depressed just sitting somewhere alone, but I don't want him like that.

"I wanted to do this right, but looks like I'm just going to have to go with it!" he says.

Before I can say another word Jake is kissing my HARD. I try to push him off but it doesn't work he just keeps going. I feel the tears building up in my eyes, so I just shut down. Really I can't believe he is doing this. But I know also it's partly my fault. After all I keep coming here, and he thinks he it's only for him.

"WOW that was some kiss" Jake says not seeing that I am upset.

"Yea?" I ask and he grins at me.

I pull my hand back smacking him in the face. The second my hand hits I feel pain that he doesn't seem to feel. Stupid werewolf!

"Bells?" he says with a chuckle and I glare at him making laugh more.

"Let me see," he says as I walk away from him taking deep breaths.

"Come on Bells you kiss me back." Jake prods.

I stop and turn to him looking at him like he crazy.

"No I did not! I told we're friends nothing more." I snap.

"But I love you" he says.

I sigh rubbing my head, "No, you have a crush that I have allowed to go on."

"This is more than a crush" Jake says pulling me to him.

"No if it were more you would have imprinted on me." I reply.

Jake and his friends are the type of werewolves that imprint on their mates. Most of the pack have already imprinted on their mates Jake has not, and I think he's trying hard to imprint on me, but I am sure it doesn't work that way. If it did then Sam, the Alpha of the pack, would have imprinted on Leah, who was his girlfriend at the time of his change, but he imprinted on Leah's cousin Emily.

"It's that leech he's done some shit and that's why I haven't but you are my imprint!" Jake growls.

"I am not" I say again more harshly.

"I am, just kiss me and you'll see." His hands start to wonder and I hit them away.

"I need to go home and make Charlie dinner." I say and Jake sighs as he walks me to the car pushing me in.

"Fine but you'll see that you meant to be with me, I'll try to save you the guilt you feel for hurting me." Jake says determined.

I turn looking at him as he drives; I can see it he believes what he is saying.

"It hurt me to see you with him, when you choice to spend time with him and not me." Jake adds.

"It hurt him when I spend time with you" I say quietly.

When the hell did this get so complicated? Why can't they all just get along? Edward has his family and the many different vampire friends he has made. Jake has his pack, and his tribe. I have the Cullen's and Jake, and I can't keep both of them in my life.

"Well who fault is that then?" Jake yells.

I don't say anything because I know it's my fault. I love Edward I know this. But Jake is my friend, well at least I thought he was but I need to let him go. I am sure Edward friends will become mine too. I just wanted something that was mine.

Then at the back of my mind there a voice that says 'What if Edward leaves you again? You be on you own, no one will stand by you a second time.' I know that, that is my insecurities and I should talk to Edward about them, but I am afraid.

We pull up and I run in to the house.

"Hey Bella did you have a good time with Jake?" Charlie asks as I walk in.

"NO" I say and my dad looks at me and frowns.

"What happened?" He asks.

"I kissed her" Jake says walking in and smirking.

"Good job son." Charlie says genuinely.

I glare at my dad as I pick up the house phone calling Edward.

"I didn't want him too." I say as I get connected.

"Bella" Edward says and I see my father roll his eyes and he taps Jake on the shoulder.

"I need you take me to see Carlisle, I think I broke my hand" I continue.

"How did that happen" Edward grits out.

"I punched Jake" I answer.

"Why?" He questions.

"He kissed me." I say.

"Bella you're making too much a deal out of it, it was only a kiss after all." Charlie says with a smirk.

I don't get a chance to say a word as Edward bust through the door, takes my hurt hand in his.

"Yes it broken" he says with the 'I told you he was dangers voice.

He leads me out only for Jake to follow him.

"I've told her that she's my imprint, that you blocking it somehow. She'll be mine." Jake says.

Edward gets a look of disgusts in his face.

"Oh bet you wish you could kiss like I did leech!" Jake continues and I know Jake replayed the kiss.

Edward is able to read everyone's mind, but mine, he says I am completely blank to him.

Edward grabs him pulling Jake towards him "Next time wait till she asks."

"Oh she will, I'll be the one that get her." Jake gloats.

"Not in your life time pup and you won't be seeing her again." Edward warns.

"Okay break up now" Charlie says and I roll my eyes at the fact he has put his badge on.

"It was only a kiss. And she'll see who I tell her she sees." Charlie continues.

I shake my head at him.

"NO I see who I choice, you can't keep doing this. He kissed me against my will Charlie, that's wrong, he had no right to violate me that way." I say getting in the middle of it.

"It was a kiss Bella." He chuckles.

I cut him off, "One I didn't choose it. I tried to push him of but he didn't stop. Then he tried to grope me. You know what you just taught him, that no doesn't matter. So what is next? If he wants to have sex with me what's to stop him because no won't?"

Charlie looks a little ashamed.

"I would do that?" Jake gasps out.

"Really how do I know that, after all you kiss me when you knew I didn't want it?" I challenge.

"That's different." Jake argues.

"No it's not, you ignore my no." I say hurt.

"Okay Bella settle down, I think Edward and Jake should go home and I'll take you to get your hand see too." Charlie says interjecting.

"No I'll go with Edward." I reply.

"You only got till ten and it's nine." Charlie warns.

"Keep this up Charlie and the seconded I am eighteen I am out of that house faster than you can say goodbye. I'll be back tomorrow." I threaten and get in Edward's car.

Edward smiles as he gets in and I just catch Jake voice "This is his doing we need her way from him."

"That's not going to happen." Edward says smiling at me like he won some prize.

Soon as we arrive, Edward tells the whole family what went down between Jake and me. It took little time for them to again say how a danger Jake is and how much of a risk I was taking with my own life and theirs. Then the joke came, but bed time I felt hurt and alone.

"Hey" I look to Edward sighing a little,

"Are you done with your jokes?" I asked.

He chuckles and smile at me "Come on we were just playing with you." He hugs me close to him "But really you have to start staying away from him."

"I have no plans to talk to him right now. Besides once you change me he won't want to see me." I say sadly.

Edward freeze's in my arm, showing me that he is still clearly not liking the idea of me being a vampire.

"We agreed." I say pulling myself closer to him.

I try not to panic over why he doesn't want me like him, even more so now Aro, Marcus and Caius-the vampire royal family have demanded my change or my death. Then there's the fact Victoria wants me dead –painfully too.

"I know." Edward says quietly.

I kiss him and we tumble on to the bed, and he pulls away.

"Come on Edward, it'll be fine, and we don't need to have full sex." I say looking at Edward in the eye and the look of horror fills his face; I drop my head.

"It's too dangerous Bella." Edward says with a sigh as I wipe the tear away from my eye. "Bella, I will give you anything" Edward says dropping to his knees.

"There are only three things I want from you." I say and Edward looks at me "I want you to love me forever." He nods his head with a smile. "Too make love to me before I am Vampire," I swallow and Edward become still. "And I want you to be the one to turn me."

"Marry me" He says instead of comment on what I said.

"What?" unsure if I hear right.

"Marry me? If you marry me then I will try to make love to you and I'll turn you." I swallow and smile at him try to push of the hurt feel, he made sound like a business deal.

"Edward I not ready for marriage I am not even eighteen?" I reply.

"Then we do it as soon as you are." He says simply.

"Edward my parents got divorced." I say trying to get him to understand.

He shrugs his shoulders at me, he doesn't understand how hurt I was over it. How it made me feel when Renee repeatedly told me, she and Charlie were fine till they got married and how it changed them.

"That's the deal Bella marry me, then I will try to make love to you. And also I'll be the only one to change you." He repeats.

I frown looking at him there is something not right with the way he said it other than the fact to him this is a business deal.

"Let get this right first I marry you then, you'll make love to me if you can. Then you'll change me?" I say wanting clarification.

Edward nods his head.

"Why can't you make love to me, then change me and then we get married?" I shoot getting pissed.

I may not want to get married but he could have asked me better than that, or at least made it sound like he was asking because he loved me.

"Come on Bella which one of us is likely to keep their side of the bargin?"

"ME" I yell and Edward raises his eyebrow at me. "Tyler's van, you promised if I didn't say anything you'd tell me what happened. I kept my side you didn't. After the Phoenix deal you promised not to leave me, but again you broke that promise and left me. Then there are the thousands of times you did other stuff, promised me stuff and each time you got out if it. Like you will this! You'll say I only promised I try, it didn't work. Then you can drag out changing me. If you don't want me like that then at least have the guts to tell me," I say.

"Bella it's not that, I could hurt you." Edward says trying to calm me down.

"Oh, well then I will TRY to marry you" I yell and he just glare at me.

"Bella marriage is not a hard thing to do." Edward says annoyed.

Like kissing someone, like to real mean and want to, my inner voice cries.

"It is for me, it's hard for me as it's not something I believe in, but I would be willing to do for you in a year or two. But you are unwilling or you just plain don't want to be with me in that manner. Hell you don't even want me to be a vampire, and that there scares me. If you really loved me the way you claim to it wouldn't." I storm out of the room head down stairs seeing the full family trying to act like they didn't hear a thing.

"Jasper can you give me a lift home?" I ask.

He tilts his head then nods it.

"Bella you said you'll stay the night." Edward says coming down.

"Well I change my mind" I say angrily.

"You can't go home." Edward says.

"Why not?" I yell still hurt and pissed at him.

"Jake's spending the night there" Edward replies.

"How do you even know that?" I question.

"Alice had a vision. Jake must have stepped outside but she saw Charlie call Bill to let him know." Edward answers.

"Okay so?" I say not really believe Alice had a vision.

"You're not spending the night in that house with him." Edward says.

"Take me home Jasper please." I plead.

Jasper sighs.

"Bella, I can" Alice starts.

I cut her off as I know if she gives me a lift home she'll have me feel guilty and sorry for Edward. Right now I have had it with the guilt

"No" I say and Jasper walks out with me as does Edward.

"You're acting like a child" Edward says harshly as I get in the car.

"That's because I am a child." I yell back.

We drive in silence until we reach my house.

"I don't like this side of you, Bella." Edward says matter of factly as we pull up to the house.

I glare at him and storm out of the car.

"Ah, I knew you would come home to me." I roll my eyes at Jake.

"She not came home to you dog." Edward growls.

"Bella you're grounded." Charlie says I rub my head.

"I am done" I yell at them all and run up start I quickly pack my bag.

I send a text to Renee and then run back down I grab my passport and head to the door.

"What are you doing?" Charlie asks as Jake and Edward just look at me.

"I am going to visit Renee" I say angrily.

"No you're not" Jake Charlie and Edward say together.

"Yes I am, and you three don't call me. I am sick of you all telling me what to do, breaking promises to me." I call Renee number and she pick up.

"Mom Charlie said I can't come." I pass the cell to Charlie and he pales.

"Two weeks Bella" Charlie says.

I shake my head, "No I'll be back when I am ready"

"Bella I can't be away from you." Jake says pulling at me.

He has that heartbreak look that he use to get me to do what he wants.

"Too bad Jake." I reply and pull away from him.

"Bella" I look at Edward as he says my name, shake my head.

"You left for eight moths so you have no right to say anything. Please Jasper could you give me a ride my flight leaves soon" I ask and he smiles a little nodding his head.

"I'm sorry" I chuckle and look around to Edward. "But you still don't want me the way I want you."

"Sex outside of marriage is wrong Bella." Edward says disapprovingly.

"Why is it if it makes me feel good? Oh and I was talking about you changing me." I close the car door and Jasper drives.

"He does love you," he says. I look at him and he chuckles "All of them do."

"Yes Jake has a crush and he wants me, he even uses the imprint as a way to get me. He knows what he says is wrong but he wants to get one over on Edward. Charlie trying to make up for lost time and doesn't see he's too late. I am full grown." I chuckle knowing I haven't behaved that way these last hours "Well mostly. And Edward, I am not sure, if I were his mate he would rather die than lose me. And the whole as soon as you die I would end my life is a little sick and didn't work out for Romeo and Juliet. Then to top it if he believes he's booked for hell, does he think that's where I am going?" Jasper shrugs. "It will have to be in order for him to spend the after live with me in his mind I would have to be going to hell, because he made it clear he believes that where he is going."

"I don't think he's really thought it through Bella." Jasper says.

"Or maybe he does not love me as much as what he says. Deep down I don't think he does love me enough to want to spend forever with me." I admit out loud.

Jasper sighs a little he goes to talk and I shake my head at him.

"This why I need to leave I need to think."

"I agree darling, call us if you need us." He says.

I nod and walk in to the airport, I look around and just head toward a gate I make sure that I don't plan anything that way Alice will not be able to see me. Phil, god love the man, put three thousand in my back account so I have more than enough for a few weeks.

I lied I am not going home to Renee's I am just going on a road trip, but I couldn't tell Charlie or Edward that as they would never allow it.

Once the plane lands I walk out of the building, I feel the sun hit me and I smile, it only takes me two hours to get a little run down car and to be on the open road.

~IFMWIWL~

It has been five days I have been driving for, and according to my map I have just entered Mystic Falls. It's real dark and seems to be kind of foggy. I shiver as the cold air hits me; I look at the empty road before casting my eyes down to turn my car heating on.

When my eyes go back to the road I see a man lying in the road. I swerve but lose control of my car. My car tumbles down the bank crashing in to a tree my head hits my car window a few time on the tumble down.

"Oh my god" I say in repeat.

I unbuckle and my hand goes to my head and I take it away seeing the blood.

I quickly get out and make my way to the road stumbling a lot as I feel so dizzy. I look on the road see that it is empty.

"Please god don't l let him be dead." I say fearful.

A chuckle makes me turn and I see the man stand before me. As I look at him I notice that his face looks weird.

"Oh thank god." I say relieved.

"I am not god" He replies darkly.

"Are you okay?" I say moving to him, and he tilts his head at me.

When I reach him, I check him over slowly starting with his lower half, not see any wounds on his lower body I move to his face.

"Shit, you hurt you head" I say touching his face softly, his eyes look so black and they have what looks like blood in them. "Your eyes are bleeding, I am sorry" I sob a little. The man just looks at me like he is confused.

"Do you have cell phone or something I got rid of mine when…" I trail off think as the man just stands there looking at me.

"Please be okay" I say put my hand on his chest I can feel his heat beat but it is going so slow.

The road starts to move and I feel my body go to the side, then it starts to fall down and I can see the moving ground coming close to me. Before I hit it, I feel the man's arms go around me.

"Yay you should sit" I say trying to fight and keep myself awake so I can look after him.

"Look, you never saw me it was a deer and you lost control of your car. You'll forget everything!" he says looking in to my eye and I watch pupils dilate.

"I lost control of my car." I say, as the guilt hits, how could, I be so stupid to take my eyes for the road.

"Okay I need to go" he says.

"What's your name?" I ask and he looks at me and I frown and I am hit with a better question to ask him. "Do you know mine?"

"What?" He asks confused.

"Do you know my name?" I clarify.

He swallows and I start to feel cold and so unsure, I rub my head but the pain hits me hard.

"I lost control of my car but before that? Who am I?" I ask.

The man looks pained and I feel my eye roll back. The man pulls me close and my head fall on to his chest. The smooth heart beat makes my body feel like it's a live.

"Stay with me please" I mumble out as my eyes close.

**Thank you so much for reading. I have up to chapter 7 done and beta, so I hope to update each Wednesday, if there any problems in that I will let you know. Please leave a review and let know what you thoughts are. And also check out emeraldphoenix23 story Buried Secrets 3: Enter the Shadows.**


	2. Chapter 2

**All normal disclaimers apply all things Twilight and Vampire Diaries belong to owners, my use of their characters names, places etc. is no intended to be an infringement of her copyright.**

**Thank goes out to emeraldphoenix23 who has beta this for me. **

**Chapter two**

I wake and I rub my head and I wince as it sore.

"Hey don't do that" I look to the side seeing the guy from last night pulling my hand down.

"You stayed?" I say feel happy at the thought.

"You asked me to." he clears his throat "Do you remember you name?"

I frown try to think of it but does come so I shake my head at him.

"Okay, Hazel" He says.

"Hazel?" I ask.

"Brown eyed girl." he grins and I nod even if I am not too sure what he means.

"What is your name?" I ask before he can say anything else.

"Damon." He replies.

"Well nice to meet you Damon." I say holding out my hand and he looks at it then to me.

He slowly put his hand in mine and I get a zap of some kind.

"What in hell is that?" I question as I look at our joint hands as the electric current seems to still be coming.

"I don't know." Damon snaps. "What do you remember?" Damon pulls his hand from mine moving away from me.

"I think I was in a car?" I say as I close my eyes, I think about what Damon had said to me last night;

'_There was a deer and you lost control of your car'_

"There was a deer and I lost control and you helped me." I reply.

Damon lets out a breath. "Do remember anything before that?"

I try hard to think, but all I get is the feelings of hurt, abandonment and I feel lost. I shake my head move my legs up hug them to me.

"Tell me?" Damon says looking in to my eye and his eyes act wired again like they did last night.

"Are you hurt, did I hurt you when I swerved?" I ask touch his face softly.

"NO" Damon says with a frown.

"Your eyes are acting wired maybe we should have the doctor look at you?"

"Tell me what you remember." He says as he looks at me with a look that clearly tells me he not going to see any doctor.

"I felt lost, alone, I felt a pain in my chest like someone hurt me." I feel a tear running down my face I wipe it away as Damon walks towards me.

We both jump as the door opens and a man in a white coat walks in.

"Hello, how are you feeling?" He asks.

"Fine my head a little sore." I reply.

The doctor nods and looks me over, asking questions here and there. Once he is done he says I can get dressed pointing at the bundle of clothes. I quickly take them putting them on, but there are unfamiliar to me. I walk back in to my room find Damon standing in the same spot I left him. There is a part of me yelling that someone who does not move for long time periods is strange and I should find it strange but I don't, it feels….. right.

I go to speak as the door opens again and this time a police officer walks in along with a boy.

"Damon" the boy says harshly and then looks at me with a smile.

I swallow felling a little afraid of the boy but I smile back at him hopping that he isn't staying long.

"Hi, my name is Liz and I am the chief of police here. We're trying to find out who you are. Do remember anything; a name your age?"

I shake my head noticing Damon has stepped out to give us privacy. She starts to talk to me again.

"Your car burned so we can't trace it to you that way and you hand no cards or any ID on you, so right do you are a Jane Doe."

"Can I be called Hazel?" I ask.

Liz looks at me and I know she's about to ask why.

"That's what Damon called me." I say and she looks even more confused at me.

"Sure. I am not sure if you should be in school or not. You look young; about seventeen or eighteen, so I am going to get your description into my computer send out in case you are a runaway. Maybe someone will come forward, till then I'll find you some where to stay and after a few days if we don't know any more, I'll get you enrolled in school." She says.

I nod at her.

"Okay we need to find you somewhere to stay, as the doctor said he'll be happy to discharge you." Liz continues.

"Can I stay with Damon?" I ask not thinking.

Liz looks at me with an open mouth.

"Why do what to stay with him?" She asks.

It comes out in a shocked gasp making my heart start to speed up, as I wonder why she is so shocked at what I had asked.

"Because he saved me and he's the only person I know." I say looking down.

"Hazel I don't think he will go for it. Damon's not the one to help others." Liz says tapping my hand.

"Well there always a first time for everything, Liz" Damon says walking in. "Do you really want to stay with me?"

I nod my head; there is something about him that makes me feel safe and alive.

"Okay then I will sort it. But I should warn you I live with my brother and his girlfriend." He says the last part a little off like he hurt by the very thought of it.

"Is she you ex?" I ask without thinking.

"No" Damon says I look to where Liz was finding her gone.

"The girl you wanted?" I press.

He chuckle shaking his head "No his current girlfriend not the girl I want."

"Does she remind you of a girl you want?" I continue.

"Sort off, now enough of the questions." Damon says harshly, but I have this feeling that it's not directed at me but at the thought of being exposed to someone.

"She's a fool" I say standing up.

Damon looks at me "Who are you?" he says like he is asking himself.

"I don't know, lost my memory." I say with a chuckle and Damon pulls my face to him.

"You'll remember everything." he says and his eyes do their weird dilation thing.

"Damon, I don't think it works like that and really what is with your eyes?" I say and move away.

"Okay Hazel lets go." Damon say walking away.

I have to run to catch up with him.

He helps me into a car and gets in the other side. We drive off without speaking.

"Damon?" I manage out after five minutes.

"Yes?" Damon replies.

"Are you okay with this? I am sure I could live in a hotel or something." I ask.

He turns his head looking at me. "Hazel, something you will learn about me is that I never do something I don't want to do. And I keep my promises, I promised you on that road I would look after you."

"I asked that of you?" I questioned.

"Yes." Damon says in a whisper.

"Thank you." I say

Damon chuckles, "Don't thank me yet, I have never looked after anyone or even a pet, and I can barely look after myself."

We pull up outside a large house.

"Wow, you live here?" I ask as I lean a little forward looking out the window.

"No I thought I would take you to someone else home and park my car just for the fun of it." He says sarcastically.

I chuckle a little knowing that was a stupid question. "I'm sorry just, well it's amazing."

"Wait till you see inside." Damon says.

I get out wand walk beside Damon as we enter I hear hushed voices I swallow and follow Damon slowly.

"This is what I was talking about he's dangerous, look at what he's done to Caroline and then there was Vicky!" a young girl yells.

"Scooby Gang" Damon calls and I know he has a smirk on his face.

"I won't let you kill this girl." the same girl as before yells.

I feel my heart starting to race, and Damon turn looking at me.

"Damon." a male voice says in a harsh yell.

"This is my new friend Hazel; Hazel this is the Scooby gang." Damon says dismissively.

I step forward and they all look my way.

Damon continues, "Hazel, this is my brother Stefan, his girlfriend Elena, and then her friend's Bonnie, and Caroline." He point out each person and they give me a nod.

"Hi" Bonnie, the girl that was yelling as we came in, says holding out her hand.

"Hi Bonnie" I say taking her hand in mine.

She shakes it and lets out a sigh then nods to the rest of them.

"What kind of name is Hazel?" Caroline asks looked at me like I am some sort of puzzle.

"It's not my real name, I don't know my name, but Damon sort called me it, and as I need to be called something I thought it seem like good choice." I explain.

"You really don't remember anything?" Elena asks and I shake my head at her.

"No, wish I did, it feels strange not knowing about who you are or where you're from. I mean do I have any family or am I alone?" I say and wrap my arm around my chest feeling so unsure of everything.

"You're not alone hun, you have m-us." Damon says and then clear his throat. "Come on I'll show you around."

I nod give the group of people a wave and following Damon up the stairs.

"This will be your room" he says showing me in to a room. "I am sorry that not much I can fix up for you." I shake my head at him.

"No, I love it" I say and move to the bed sitting on it. The dust flies up making me cough, "Ok may be new bed sheet."

I stop talking when it dawns on me that I have nothing; no clothes besides the once I have on.

"Hazel" Damon says softly and he kneels in front of me with his hand on my face.

"I don't have anything, nothing no memory of who, I was, all I have is what I have on." I shake my head, feel so exposed and open.

"I'll fix this." Damon says and then drop his head "I need to fix this fuck up."

This comes out low and I am sure I was not meant to hear.

"Come on we'll go shopping, get you some clothes and things for your room." Damon says holding out his hand for me to take.

I go to say there's no need, but when I see the look on his face, he looks like he needs this. Plus, there is the fact I have nothing.

I slide my hand in to his and the electric current comes right away.

"I could get use to this." I say quietly and look at Damon, but he's not looking my way but he has a small smile on his face.

"Were going out, be good kids" Damon says as we pass the others.

"Where to?" Elena asks as she gives Damon a smile.

"Hazel here needs clothes and stuff for her room." Damon says

"Well, us girls can take her out" Elena says.

I step a little behind Damon, not wanting to go with her. Damon looks round at me and frowns a little and I bite my lip looking down to the ground.

"It doesn't look like she wants to go with you." he pulls on my arm a little to get me to start to walk again.

"Damon?" Elena says sounding shocked that he turned her down.

He gets me in to his car before getting in his side.

"I am sorry if I have caused issues between Elena and you." I say quietly

"What?" he asks as he starts to drive off.

"You and Elena, seem, well I am not sure, but I'm sorry if I am in the way of you spending time with her." I scratch my head remembering that Elena is Stefan's girl.

"You are not, besides I am bored with her." He says.

I tilt my head try to work out if what he says is true, if it is, does that mean he'll become bored of me too?

Damon sighs "No more saying you're sorry. Okay here it is. I met a girl called Kathrine when she stayed with my family and me. I fell for her fast but she wanted Stefan. Things went on and she was seeing both of us, being intimate with both of us too." Damon tightens his grip on the steering wheel. "I thought she was in trouble and I spent time making a plan to help only to find she was not there and she was fine. She knew where I was but didn't care"

"What about Stefan, was he trying to help her?" I ask.

"No, he seemed to get over her, but Elena looks like her, I mean exactly like her." Damon says.

"Wow, really" I ask Damon nods his head "Well they do say everyone has a twin out there somewhere."

Damon chuckles a little.

I don't say anything else, there's a part of me that wants to know more about Damon, but I have nothing to tell about who I am.

He parks the car outside of some shops and leads me in. All too soon I have new clothes on and looking in the mirror but I have no idea who the young girl looking back at me is. Sure she's pretty but nothing special, she has-well I have brown eyes and hair.

"Who are you?" I say in a mumble to the mirror.4

"We'll find out the doctor says it will take some time." Damon says.

I turn and frown see Damon standing at my side.

"So does this look like something I would wear?" I ask pulling at the skirt a little and Damon looks me up and down.

"Yeah, you look hot" He replies.

I swallow and feel my eyes winding as my face heats up.

"You're a blusher" Damon says with a grin. "Keep that on, and come on you need more clothes than that."

Damon and I spend the next four hours shopping, and I end up with thirty bags of clothes. We are heading back to the car when we pass a book store.

I stop and look in, there seems to be this pull for me to go in. The bell rings as I walk in and I look around all the books smiling as I pick one of the shelf.

"Hazel" Damon says.

I jump a little and look up, I frown look around at all seeing that I am sitting on the floor with the book, I was not even aware of what I have done from walking in here

"Glade to see you're back, though I lost you there for a bit." Damon says standing over me.

I feel my heart racing as I start to worry.

"Hey, you just sat down with a load of books, they seemed to have drawn you in to them, how about we buy them?" Damon asks.

"Please." I say knowing that I was enjoying the books.

Damon helps me up taking the books over to the cash desk; I pass another book that is tilted

'The Truth About Vampires.' I take from the shelf.

"Damon can I have this one too?" I ask.

"Sure" he says and I pass to the lady and she places it to the bag along with the other one.

"I say we should head to the grill for something to eat?" Damon suggests.

I nod my head at him, as he puts away my mountain of bags, but I hang on to my books.

As we drive I bit my lip "Damon?" I say shyly and he looks at me for a few seconds. "If there is anything I can do for you to repay you for your kindness, please ask."

He turns looking at me like he tries to work out a hard sum.

"You have nothing to repay me for." Damon replies.

"But still if you need something from me ask." He sighs and then nods his head.

We pull up outside a building and Damon leads me in "This is the grill most people come here." He explains.

I look around seeing that his brother and friends are all here along with three other boys.

"Are we going to sit with them" I say trying to hide that I don't want too.

"No, I don't really sit with them, is there something wrong with them?" Damon asks.

"No" I say still looking at the strange group.

"Hazel, I am looking after you so you have to tell me." He says.

I shrug a little. I feel Damon hand touch my face and he turns me to face him.

"Tell me" He says and again his eyes do their weird thing.

"Damon, what with your eyes, why do they do that?" I ask and Damon frowns at me. I sigh rubbing my head. "Bonnie I am not sure but I feel like she wants to know everything about me, not to help me or know me but almost if she's judging me. Elena she's a little odd, not sure but she seems to have the whole 'I need to be saved, and I need all the men to save me' act going on. Caroline, she seems fine, a bit over happy."

"And Stefan?" Damon says with some worry.

I turn to look at Stefan and I get a flash in my head but so fast I not sure what it was, all I remember is feeling hurt, abandoned, alone, and trapped.

"He makes me feel unsafe" I say after a few minutes.

"He won't hurt you, not like that" Damon says, and I look to him. "Stefan is the good brother."

"Huh?" I ask confused.

"You seemed little scared they like he would hurt you but he wouldn't" Damon clarifies. "Come we can sit over here".

We're only sitting for a few minutes when Stefan comes over.

"Damon" he says with a nod, "Hazel, Elena wants to know if would you like to join us."

"No, not this time. She had a long day and I think the Scooby gang would be too much for her to cope with." Damon says.

Stefan nods and gives his brother on last look before walking away.

"Hi Damon you wanting your usual" I chirpy waitress asks.

"Hazel?" Damon asks.

"I'll have what you're having" I say unsure of my likes and dislikes.

Damon orders us both cheese burgers and drinks. It does take too long for the waitress to bring them out to us.

I take a large bit feel hungry; I haven't eaten since breakfast time.

"I need to remember and feed you more" Damon says and I have a strange feeling like I have heard that phrasing before.

"Damon?" I look to see a man standing at our table. "And you must be Hazel." I look to Damon who is smiling little.

"Yes Ric this is Hazel, Hazel this is Ric and he is a teacher at the school you will attend." Damon says and I nod my head at him.

"But aren't we out for the summer?" I ask.

"Yes we are, school start back in two weeks." Damon explains.

"May I join you both?" Ric asks and I shrug a little look back at my food.

Damon move his seat so that he now sitting next to me with Rick across from us. They both fall in to talking and I grab one of the books I got and begin reading it.

As time moves on, my body seems to move closer to Damon. Damon's arm is laying behind my back along the back of the booth, and my head is laying on his shoulder.

I feel my eyes roll a little, and then they spring open as I try hard to stay awake.

"Someone's ready for bed" Ric says softly.

"I agree, come one Hazel." Damon says moving out the booth.

I stand up and stumble back down, as my leg gets hit with the tingle of pins and needles. Before I am able to stand again I am in Damon arms and he carries me to his car. The last thing I remember is him starting his car and driving.

**Thank so much for reading let me know your thoughts.**


	3. Chapter 3

**All normal disclaimers apply all things Twilight and Vampire Diaries belong to owners, my use of their characters names, places etc. is no intended to be an infringement of her copyright.**

**Thank goes out to emeraldphoenix23 who has beta this for me.**

**Chapter Three**

_I am in a frosts running away from-well not sure what, but I can hear the growls. I look behind me and trip falling down to the ground. I move back holding back my tears and a huge wolf type dog is in front of me. I hear a man's voice yelling a name, but I can't make it out._

_Damon my inner voice seems to yell over and over again, as I look for him._

_I watch as the wolf takes off in the direction of the voice and I hear a fight then everything goes quit. I move slowly up not wanting to go the way the wolf went but my feet seem to take me that way. I move further into the forest a woman with fiery red hair is in front of me._

_I move back from her but she just laughs. _

"_You should have chosen me." Two voices say together, and the woman looks behind her to the shadowy figures then to me. _

"_Looks like you're mine" she laughs and leaps forward_

_She grabs me, I look towards the shadows. They both watch as she bites into my neck. The pain hits me right away and then my whole body is in fire._

"Hush Hazel, I got you" I hear over and over again, and my eye spring open to find that I am shaking in Damon arms.

"Damon?" I say with a shaky voice.

"I got you." he says and pulls me closer to him.

"Damon, do want me to get her drink or something?" Stefan asks.

"Yes Stef" Damon says.

"I'm sorry, but I" I trail off not quite sure what is going on.

"You had a bad dream, you were yelling for me to help you. I couldn't wake you at first." Damon explains and I nod my head at him.

"Hazel" I look to see Stefan is back holding out a glass of water.

I take it spilling a little on the bed because my hands are shaking so badly.

"Let me help." Damon says placing his hand over mine.

"Thank you." I say after taking a few sips.

I look back to Stefan who is looking at Damon strangely; it's almost as if he doesn't recognize Damon.

"Thank you Stefan, I am sorry if I woke you up." I say.

Stefan turns looking at me, "It's fine, really. Just let Damon take care of you." And without waiting for my replay he walks out.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Damon asks after a few minutes.

"It was weird, I was in the forest and some thing was after me. Before it got to me, this huge wolf, werewolf type thing was in front of me, it ran off. I wanted to go the other way but my feet followed it and then, there was this woman. She bit me" I say rubbing my neck. "But there were two people watching and they kept saying that I should have chosen them," I shake my head confused.

"I bet it was because of that vampire book I got today, I was reading it when you were talking to Ric" I continue and chuckle a little, but there is a voice at the back of my head screaming that she is real.

"I'll save you from anyone who tries to hurt you. They want you; they'll need to get through me first." Damon says.

I look to Damon seeing he looks mad.

Damon pulls a little way from me, "Come on Hazel" he says holding out his hand.

I look to it and then to him.

"It's late and I thought maybe you wouldn't want to be alone, and my bed is much better." Damon explains.

I smile taking his hand.

We walk into his room and I am surprised that he has loads of books, lying around. The black sleek sheets don't surprise me. Damon leads me to the bed and I climb in and over to the other side. He moves in behind me. I close my eyes and feel myself drift asleep. My heart starts to beat faster as I am back in the forest running.

"Hush Hazel, I have you." I hear Damon say in to my ear in a whisper.

My body turns and I move closer to him. Soon his smooth heart beat puts me in to a dreamless sleep.

I wake with the soft slow beat of a heart. I wiggle my noise as I open my eyes looking up at Damon, who is sound asleep.

I wait a few minutes before sliding out from under his arm. I walk around the house trying to find my way to the kitchen, which I have been looking for, for over ten minutes now.

I open the door in front of me and my mouth drops open. The kitchen is amazing. I quickly look around and start to cook breakfast, for Damon.

"Morning" I jump and turn to see Stefan stand there smiling at me. "Sorry I didn't mean to scare you."

I shake my head and cover my racing heart.

"It's fine, I was really in to my cooking, this feels familiar, being in a kitchen and cooking." I say as I turn back to the stove then I remember my manners.

"I am cooking Damon some pancakes and bacon, would you like some too?" I ask biting my lip.

I had forgotten, till I saw him that he lives here too.

"Sure, do you need any help?" He asks.

I shake my head at him, but stop and turn to look at him, "Well may be once we're done you can show me where Damon's room is."

Stefan nods but then stops tilting his head to the side. I swallow knowing that I've seen this done before.

"He's on his way down." Stefan says after a few minutes.

"How do you know that? Do you have vampire hearing or something?" I say with a chuckle.

"Something like that, Hazel." I turn seeing Damon standing there with a smirk. "Something smells good."

I grin looking at him, "I hope it's as good as it smells,"

I place down the plate of pancake and then grab the plate of bacon and syrup for the pancakes, placing them on the breakfast bar.

"What would you like to drink?" I ask as they sit down.

"I can get it." Stefan says standing and I shake my head at him.

"Please let me do it, I would like to feel like I pulling my weight when I am living here." I explain.

Stefan and Damon both ask for juice. I grab some along with empty plates and cups before sitting at the table.

I watch as Damon takes a bite of the pancakes and he hum right away. "This is amazing Hazel."

I grin and look to Stefan who look equal happy.

"Is it just the both of you here? Where are you parents?" I look between Damon and Stefan as I ask.

"Both of them have passed away." Damon replies like it means nothing.

"OH I'm sorry" I say sincerely.

"You didn't kill them so there is no need for you to be sorry, beside it happened long ago." Damon replied dismissively.

"I'm still sorry Damon. What do you both do?" I ask move the topic on to something else.

"I am still at school." Stefan says with a smile. "I will be starting my last year in a few weeks."

I look to Damon "I am on the council," He says.

I tilt my head at him, not understand what he means.

"I help run the town and making it safe." Damon explains.

"Do you think I could get a job somewhere?" I ask them both.

"Why?" Damon asks

"Because I will need money so I can buy stuff that I need." I say.

"We have money, it's fine" Damon says pointing between himself and Stefan who is nodding.

"But that's your money, and well I just-" I trail off not really sure why having my own money is so important.

"How about we wait till school starts back? If you still would like a job, I am sure Damon could help you find one." Stefan compromises.

I nod at Stefan as Damon glares at him.

"Will I be in any of your classes?" I ask Stefan, feeling more comfortable with him now.

"I am not sure, but I am sure Damon will make sure they accommodate your needs." Stefan stops talking and looks to Damon before looking back at me.

"Elena and her friends are having a movie night why don't you and Damon come along; you can meet everyone and that way you know more people when school starts?" Stefan suggests.

I look at Damon waning to know what his input on this is.

"I think it's a good idea," he says like he is deep in thought.

"Okay" I agree.

"Breakfast was lovey Hazel thank you." Stefan says.

I watch Stefan walkout and look to Damon.

"You like him now?" Damon questions.

"Stefan? Yeah he's not as scary as what I first thought, besides you said he was safe right?" I ask and Damon nods his head.

"Get washed and change and I'll show you around town." Damon says.

I nod my head and move to the kitchen door but stop and turn to look at him, "Can you show me the way to my room, sort of got lost this morning."

Damon chuckle and nods his head. "Yes you were all over the house."

"Sorry" I say feel embarrassed.

"Hazel" I stop walking and look at Damon. "Let's make agreement that you will not say sorry, in less you have a reason to do so. This is your home now; please feel free to look around just don't sit on my chair, drive my car or touch my drink." Damon grins at me.

"Okay" I say with a nod.

Damon leaves me at my door after showing my were the shower room, is. He informed me that as he and Stefan have their own bath room attached to their bedroom, that it would only be me that will use it. My hair seems to take me ages not only to wash but to dry. I am still trying to get it to sit right when there is a knock on my bedroom door.

"Come in Damon." I say and he walks through the door.

"Are you ready?" he asks as I pick up my jacket having one last look at my hair.

"Yea, I am ready." I say dully knowing that I am not going to get it sit any better than it is now. "Do you think my hair is too long?" I ask Damon as we make our way down the stairs.

"No, I love that you have really long hair." Damon says.

I feel his hand run down my hair and back as he talks.

"But we could go to the salon and get them to style it for you." He offers

After a day full of seeing the sights, Damon pulls up to a house. We get out of the car and walk up to the door, I draw in a breath holding it, as Damon knocks on the door. It only takes a few seconds for the door to open with a smiling Stefan, only the smile is a little odd.

"Aren't you going to invite us in?" Damon ask and Stefan nod moving out the way. "Breath Hazel" Damon says softly turning to look at as we follow Stefan.

"Damon?" Elena says sounding a little shock. "Hazel?" when she says my name she sounds a little upset.

"Stefan didn't tell you he invited us?" Damon says with some glee.

"Oh, yea I must have forgotten." Elena chuckles out.

I raise my eye brow at Damon and he looks at me showing that, he too doesn't believe what she just said.

"Hi" I turn to the person that spoke seeing a young boy grinning at me as his eyes go up and down me. "I am Tyler" he holds out is hand and I shake his hand.

Unlike Damon's smooth hand, his are rough, clammy and sweaty.

"Hi, I'm Jeremy and the other guy is Matt, you're Hazel right?" I look to Jeremy nodding my head at him.

Damon pulls me as we sit down on the coach and everyone just stares at us.

"So what this new shirt you have got Tylor" Stefan says as he sits on my other side.

"Oh yea I was going show you. You are gonna love it." Tyler says looking at me as he takes off his jacket leavening himself in a t-shirt that has '_choking hazard' _written on it with an arrow pointing down.

"Is that not what they put on toys that contain small parts?" I try to whisper in to Damon ear.

The fact he, Stefan and Caroline all laugh means they have heard. I look to Tyler who is glaring at me.

"Nothing about me is small; you may even get the chances to see." Tyler says.

"I'll pass" I say quickly move closer to Damon.

"You say that now, but I always get the girl, unlike Damon." Tyler remarks.

"Damon, can you help me in the kitchen with dinner." Stefan says quickly stand up. "Jeremey, can you show Hazel around the house. Elena, you and the girls set the table, Tyler, Matt you two pick a film."

Before any of us can speak Stefan is dragging Damon away. I look to Damon, unsure of what is going on but as my eyes land on his, instead of seeing his baby blues there are black and his face looks a little weird; the same way it did the night we meet.

"This way, Hazel." Jeremey says and then pulls on my arm when I fail to move. "So, there is not a lot to show you." He chuckle when we get upstairs.

"This is my room." He says and I nod walking looking around.

I pick up a photo of him and a girl. "Is she your girlfriend?" I ask.

"No" Jeremey say sounding sad and I turn to look at him. "She was sort of, but she passed away."

"Oh, I'm sorry" I say put the photo back down. "What happened?"

"She was attacked by an animal." Jeremy says bitterly.

"That strange" I trail off, when I can hear faint chatter in my head, like a memory is playing but I can't quite make it out what's being said and by whom.

"We have had a few animal attacks they are not that uncommon here." Jeremy says.

I bob my head at him, rubbing it a little as it now becoming sore with the chatting seemly just repeating itself.

"This is Elena room." He continues.

I look in seeing that it a lot bigger than Jeremey, and very girly.

"This is the bathroom and the last room is our aunts' Jenna's." Jeremy says concluding the tour.

I nod my head let out a breath as I rub my head again.

"Are you okay Hazel?" Jeremy asks.

"Just getting a headache, do have anything I could take?" I ask.

Jeremey nods his head and I follow him down stairs soon as we are close to the kitchen I can hear Elena's voice.

"It's real sweet what you are doing for Hazel." I walk in seeing that Elena is very close to Damon, her head is down as she folds the napkins. "Just remember I am your friend, and you can talk to me, I miss our talks."

"You told me to say away." Damon says sounding hurt.

"You killed Vicky and Caroline; I had a right to be upset." Elena says.

I look to Jeremey and he looks pale, what the hell are they talking about.

"Guys" Jeremey says loudly and Damon and Elena both turn looking at us. "Hazel has headache and is need of some pain killers."

"I'll get them" Elena says sweetly.

There something about this girl that I just don't like.

"Thank you." I say as my eyes go to Damon.

He's looking back at me, but for some reason there seems to be worry on his face. I walk to him place my hand over his.

"Jeremey was telling me about the animal attacks, it seems to have brought a memory up. I just couldn't get it clearly just sounded like a radio when you're trying to tune it in." I explain and rub at my right wrist.

"Here you are" Elena says handing me, some pills and water.

I put the pills in my mouth and then wash them down with water. As I lower my hand Damon grabs a hold of it.

"What the hell did this?" he asks.

I look to him then to my wrist seeing a half moon bit mark.

"I don't know, what kind of animal leaves a bit like that?" I ask looking back to Damon as he runs his thumb over the mark.

"I'm not sure it colder than the rest of you too." He says.

I hold back the long sigh that wants to escape me over how nice his touch is.

"I will do some research when I get home." he drops my wrist and looks at me.

I give him a smile and a nod.

"Can I help?" I ask and he grins at me then nods his head.

I jump when I hear someone bang around and I turn to see an unhappy Elena setting the table. I look back at Damon and mouthing the word sorry to him.

He gives me an unhappy look but as Elena still bang things down on the table and I can't seem to relax.

"She must be PMS or something, just ignore her sweetheart." Damon says.

I bite my lip as one of the plate's smashes and I start to feel guilty that I have come between whatever she and Damon are.

"You mean more to me; I don't know why. I only know that you do." Damon whispers in to my ear.

"Elena, are you okay," Stefan say as he runs in to the kitchen. "Hey baby let me get that, we don't want you to cut yourself."

"Yes that would be bad, wouldn't it?" Elena says.

"Hun?" Stefan, Jeremey and I all say together.

"It nothing, I'll be back in a few minutes." Elena runs out of the room and Stefan just look to the door she ran out of then to Damon and me.

"What was that?" he asks after a few minutes.

"I don't know she's your girlfriend." Damon says.

Stefan rolls his eyes and walks out the door.

"So as my cooking partners have both left would you help me?" I nod my head and Damon gives me a list of thing to do.

I get on it as Jeremey set the table.

"Taste this" Damon says holding out a spoon.

I go to take the spoon and he gives me a lopsided grin shaking his head, so I open my mouth a little allowing him to feed me.

"Hole shit that tastes amazing." I say wanting to eat more of it. "You, Damon, are a man with hidden talents."

Damon just chuckles at my comment.

"Oh he is well aware of _he has hidden talents_." Caroline says as she walks in with the others behind her.

I help Damon plate and serve everyone. "Are you okay Elena?" I ask as we all start to eat.

"Yea, I'm sorry it was not you I was upset about." She says smoothly before looking to Damon.

The pain killer I took over hour ago seems not to be helping my headache any but I am sure it is more because of the tension that is filling the room than my brain trying to figure out who I am. I rub my head as I place my feet on the seat to hug my legs to me.

"Are you still in pain?" Damon asks softly.

I shake my head try to smile at him, but he just raise his eye brow at me.

I chuckle a little sigh. "Yea still sore, the pill killers haven't helped not even a little."

"Well this has been fun, but it's time for Hazel and I to go home." Damon say standing up, as the others just look at him open mouthed.

"What it's not even ten, normally I have to kick you out?" Elena say sounding hurt again.

"Okay" Damon says rolling his eyes.

"Wait" Stefan says.

Damon stops and looks at Stefan.

"I'll come home with you both if you give me a few minutes to say bye to Elena." Stefan explains.

Damon nods his head and walks out when he get to the front door he smirks, "Keep your good bye PG13 Stefan."

I slap Damon's chest as I chuckle.

"That was mean" I say when we get to the car and he shakes his head open the car door for me to get in.

"May be but it made you smile and it was a real smile; not that fake one that's been on your face most of the night so it was worth it." Damon says laughing.

"I am not sure Stefan will see that way." I say buckling up.

"I would have to agree with Damon" Stefan says getting in the back of the car, "Now I see you smiling and don't worry. That was mild to what he normal says."

"Really, well then Stefan, you will have to tell me stories about all Damon has done to you." I look between them both as I talk and they see both seem to have a tinkle in their eyes.

"Oh sweetheart I could tell you a thousand pranks I have pull on my little brother." Damon says proudly.

"I can't wait to hear them all." I say seeing we have arrived back home. "I think you drive too fast Damon."

He just shrugs at me. As my head is still sore we decide to leave the story telling to another day. Damon finds me some stronger pain kills to take before walking me to my room.

**So far the only question that I have been asked is how long she be called Hazel for. It will only be for a few more chapters not say how or why …Thank you for reading, please leave a review or question if I can then I will answer it. Till next week**


	4. Chapter 4

**All normal disclaimers apply all things Twilight and Vampire Diaries belong to owners, my use of their characters names, places etc. is no intended to be an infringement of her copyright.**

**Thank goes out to emeraldphoenix23 who has beta this for me.**

**Chapter 4 **

It has been almost two weeks from when I woke up in the hospital and I am no closer to finding out, who I am. Liz has put my photo and description on the police databases but so far no one has reported me as a missing person.

Today Liz and Damon are taking me to school, so I can be tested and registered to start tomorrow.

I head down stairs as I get to the kitchen I can hear Damon and Stefan talking.

"You need to speak to someone about her nightmare's" Stefan says comes out like a command.

"No, I'm dealing with it." I swallow hearing Damon voice knowing right away he's pissed off and upset.

"By what, lay in bed with her every night? That's not going to help in the long run, what about when you become bored of her?" Stefan asks.

I close my eyes hating that they are fight over how to deal with my stupid nightmare.

"She talks to me, my laying down with her after one, it helps her." Damon says lowly.

He's right it does but I know Stefan is right too, that I need to talk to someone else.

"Damon, I know that you are helping her, but we both know this not you, you will get sick of it at some point." Stefan says.

I glare at the kitchen door and walk through feeling pissed that Stefan had said that.

"Stefan?" I say through girted teeth and he and Damon turn my way "That was unfair for you to say that to him, tell him you're sorry." I say putting my hand on my hip. "I know that I don't know this Damon that was cruel and unkind and only helps himself, the Damon just about everyone has told and warned me about. But I do know him," I say point to Damon "and he is helping me, I trust him, I trust that if he did become bored, that he would be up front and just tell me." I stop and then continue.

"We both know that is what he would do, but to have this ticking clock over him unfair, but you are right about the nightmares, I need to speak to someone and I will, because I know at some point I will have to move on with or without my memories. He's you brother, he may do things that you don't agree with or would have done different, that shouldn't change the fact that he is your brother, and therefore you should love him unconditionally like he loves you." I finish.

Stefan just looks at me open mouthed and then to Damon and back to me.

He clears his throat and nods "I am sorry Damon." Stefan looks at me and give me a half of a smile "I am sorry that I upset you Hazel."

I bob my head biting my lip as my face heat up. I can't believe I just yelled at him.

"Good luck with today." Stefan says before walking out the room

.

I turn looking at Damon and open my mouth, but before I can say sorry Damon has covered my mouth.

"Remember no more saying you are sorry." He says quietly.

"I should to Stefan, you and he are brothers and I shouldn't be getting involved in your disagreements." I say dropping my head.

"It was about you so yes you had a right. Come on eat up we have a busy day." Damon says.

I sit down and Damon places a plate with egg's and toast down.

I look at Damon and finally speak nervously, "Liz said I would need last name for school and I was wondering if I could use yours."

Damon looks to me in shock and I swallow.

"I-I don't have to, it just well-I. What I-I mean is." I stumble over my words.

Damon covers my mouth with his fingers again.

"You can use my last name if you like Hazel." He says and grins giving me a wink.

"Stefan won't mind? I mean people may think we, he and I are sister and brother already." I laugh out.

"I don't mind" Stefan says.

I jump looking around to see Stefan standing at the door.

"And just tell them that I am your brother, okay little sis?" He continues.

I smile and look to Damon who has a look of worry on his face.

"Is that okay?" I cover his hand and his eyes go to mine.

"Yes" Damon says then snaps his mouth shut.

"I just came in to tell you that I am going out with Elena and I need to speak to you later Damon. It is about John." Stefan says.

I frown looking at Stefan have not knowing they had a problem.

"I know and I will be dealing with him don't worry so much Stef." Damon voice sounds sure and cocky.

"But we have more reason to worry now than we did when he first turned up." Stefan warns.

Something tells me that the new worry has to do with me, and the fact I am living here with them.

"Yes Stefan I know" Damon yells making me look at him, and I see it the worry he is try so hard to hide behind his cockiness.

"Are you ready Hazel?" Damon asks already walking away.

"Yea" I say, but have to run to catch up with him.

It doesn't take us to long to get to the school and I see that Liz and Damon's friend Ric are both standing outside the main door talking to each other.

"Hazel" Liz says when Damon and I walk to her.

"Hi" I give her and then Ric a smile and we all walk in together.

"Hi I am Mr Davidson, and I am the principle of Mystic Falls" a man says.

I shake his hand and he directs Damon and I over to a table.

"I have your address and we will put your birthday as the third of August" he continues sounding board.

"That's the day of the accident was it not?" I ask and look to Damon who nods his head.

"Yes, it seemed like the best thing to put." Liz says quietly.

"No not if she to pass as Stefan sister she need the same birthday as he has, so November the fifth" Damon replies "Put Hazel's birthday as November fifth like my brothers'."

"Okay" Mr Davidson says as he looks back down at his paper work. "Last name"

"Salvatore" I say quickly, and Mr Davidson looks to me in shock.

"Salvatore?" he questions.

I clear my throat "Well just that I am"

"She asked Stefan and I and we agreed. We also think her memory loss should be kept low key and people should believe that she is Stefan's sister. You agree that they should believe she is Stefan's sister" Damon prods.

"They should believe that she is Stefan sister" Mr Davidson says sound more like a robot.

I look to Damon who smirk and sit back.

"Damon" Ric says harshly and Damon rolls his and looks to him. "A word."

"I am busy at the moment Ric" Damon replies annoyed.

"We are done, all Hazel needs is to do the test sheets." Mr Davidson places them down before he gets up walking out the door.

"I won't be far; if you need my just yell my name and I'll be right here." Damon whispers standing as well.

"Okay." I say and watch as Damon stalks out with a clearly angry Ric, but I am not sure what got Rick so upset.

The test is two hundred questions that only take me hour to answer. Mr Davidson marks them right away.

"Well she manages them easily but there were a few that need tweaked but I am happy to say she this is her senior year." Mr. Davidson states.

"Can I be in the same class as Stefan?" I ask,

"No, we don't allow _siblings_ in the same class" Mr. Davidson says haughtily

I swallow but nod my head.

"Beside Stefan is a little in front of I would hate for him to become distracted by helping you out all the time." He continues.

I nod my again head knowing that he is right. Stefan has already been neglecting his friend these last two weeks, by spend time at home with Damon and I.

"I understand" I say, even without looking I can feel Damon stare on the side of my face.

I feel his hand as he cups my face turn it to look at him "Hazel why don't you look around the school, while I get your class sorted." He says and gives me a pleading look and I nod my head.

As I walk out the door I hear Ric saying Damon's name but it has a hint of warning in it, whom for I am not sure.

I walk along the hall ways only just peeking in the door ways. After a short while I make my way out side. I smile looking up at the sun; it feels good to have it shinnying in my face. I not sure if it because in my nightmare it always dark and raining. So far the only face I have seen full is the woman with fire red hair. Her factual features are like a cat, she even moves like one spring from tree to ground then to tree again.

The two voices I hear have become clearer and I am sure if I heard them in my waking life I would know them. Many times in my dreams I can hear and feel them both but I still feel alone and scared. It is only when Damon come into my dream do I feel safe. There have also been many new voices but the all seem to be over lapping each other, as they call my name over and over again. I close my eyes trying to focus just on one voice hopping that I can make it out what they are saying, what they are calling me.

My eyes spring open as I trip and fall flat on the ground, after wincing I move up and look around surprised when I see that I am in the middle of the forest.

"Ah shit" I say out loud and spring around. "Okay I came for that way, so maybe I should just walk back?"

I start to walk the way I think I came.

"Lost?" a male voice asks and I jump turning around to see a man looking at me.

"No, just heading back to the school." I say not trusting this man I move forward again but turn my head a little to make sure he staying where he is.

"The school is that way" he yells pointing to the left side of himself.

I frown, a little as I am sure that I walk more or less in a straight line.

"You're the new kid Hazel?" he continues and I don't say anything but start to walk again. "I told you that the wrong way." He says as he walks towards me.

He grabs my arm turning me around.

"You live with the Salvatore brothers' right?" he asks.

"Let go" I say not answering what he asked.

"They are dangerous; anyone around them will get hurt or killed." He warns and I swallow knowing that he just threatened me.

"Do you even know what they are?" He questions.

"Yes they are two kind men that have helped me when I had-have no one." I say angrily.

I hold his arm for support as I bring my knee up hitting him in the groin as he falls to the ground I start to run.

I try and hold myself together as I hear him run after me, but this all too much like my nightmares.

"Damon" I yell as the man tackles me to the ground.

"You stupid little girl, you have no idea what the hell you mixed up with." He growls.

"Get off of me" I say struggling with him on the ground.

The man grabs my arm placing them in one of his above my head.

"Damon" I yell again.

The man leans down close to my face and I close my eyes as I let out a sob.

"He is a killer did you know that, that he is a monster." He questions.

All of a sudden the man is off me, my eyes spring open seeing that Damon has him pinned to a tree by his throat. I jump running to Damon. One look on his face tells me that he mad, and ready to kill this guy. While I don't think I would be upset if the man were to die, the need to get the hell out of the forest is more pressing.

"Damon, can you get me out of here. Please" I beg.

Damon drops the man and growls at him. "I see you near her again and I will kill you, I don't care who the fuck your daughter is, got it Johnny boy!"

The man I now know must be this John, Stefan was talking about this morning.

"She has a right to know what you are what you are capably off." John says looking at me.

"I don't care what you think he is, or what you believe he has done. He's is my friend and I trust him more than you. We all have a past we are all capable of evil as well as good, sometimes we make the wrong choice, I will not condemn him for that." I snap.

Damon looks at me in shock and John laughs "You real got her thinking your some kind of god, don't you? That means she's with you, she'll die too"

Before I even blinked Damon had a grip of John throat again.

"Damon let him go" Ric says placing his hand on Damon arm. Damon shows no sign of letting go of John who has gone a little blue.

"Hazel's right here Damon" Ric adds.

Damon leans forward and whispers something in to John ear and drops him.

"Let's go Hazel." Damon growls.

I nod my head and Damon starts to walk away with me, but looks as if Ric is staying behind.

"Will Ric be okay being left with John?" I ask worried.

"Ric can take care of himself" Damon says angrily.

It comes out harshly but I know that it's not directed at me and he is just upset.

"Thank you for helping me." I say when the school comes in to view.

"Any time Hazel, but could you, not go wondering in to the woods by yourself? There are scarier things than that dick in them." Damon warns.

"Yea, no problem." I say look over my shoulder at the forest.

Damon gets me in the car, and then looks me over. "He bruised you" Damon spit out as he rub my wrist with his thumb.

"It's okay I'll heal." I say touching Damon face softly.

He looks up at me and I look right in to his black eyes and he looks in to mine. The time passes by but slowly his baby blue eyes come back and I smile at him.

"There are the eyes I think I love" I say and Damon raises his eye brow at me. I shrug. "I think I may steal your eyes when you sleeping one night." I add and this time he chuckles.

"All the girls love the baby blues." He sighs "Are you okay?" I just give him a nod.

"Hazel"

I look over Damon's shoulder to see Ric walking to us my heart starts to race as I wonder if that means John is there too.

"Are you okay my dear?" Ric asks and I nod my head a little as I try to see if John is behind him.

"I won't let him hurt you again." Damon says noticing my worry.

"I know just," I shake my head as a tear runs down my face. "I think the nightmare I been having made it worse" I rub my head "I think Stefan's right I need to talk to someone."

Damon only give me a nod but I can see that he try not to loss it in front of me.

"Ric I am going to take Hazel home, and get her to relax as I make some calls." Damon says.

Without even looking at Ric as he talk Damon lift my legs turn me as he place them in the car. Soon he closes my door he is in his side and drive off right away.

We arrive home in record time and he makes me sit on the sofa. "I will light the fire and then make you, your lunch." Damon says.

"Damon I can make lunch." I say but he shakes his head at me.

He moves quickly around the room, and before I know it I am laying on the sofa with a cover and a book, as he gets the fire going.

"Damon, Hazel?" I look to the door seeing a worried Stefan with Elena trailing behind him.

"Are you okay" Stefan asks as he comes over to me.

"Yes, I am fine" I try to give him a reassuring smile witch I don't think worked.

"He hurt you." Stefan says looking at my wrist, he touches them softly and I wince.

"Sorry, I'll get you some ice to keep the swelling down." Stefan says.

Before I can say it's okay Stefan has left the room.

"I am sorry if my _uncle_ John hurt you." Elena says softly as she stands fiddling with her hands at the door.

"I think he scared me more than anything else. Would you like to sit?" I say as I sit up more, she nods walking in taking the single seat across from me.

"I'll be back with your lunch." Damon says walking out.

Elena and I sit in silences, just look toward the fire.

"How did it go at school?" Elena asks.

"Okay I think, I am starting my senior year with Stefan." I say smiling a little.

"Did you choice a second name?" she asks.

"Yes, Salvatore" I say and Elena's head snaps around to look at me.

"You're taking their last name?" Elena asks shocked.

"Yes" I say swallowing not fully understanding why she is so upset about it.

"Why?" she presses.

"Because she's family, she's my little sister." Stefan says placing the ice on my wrist.

"What?" Elena says look at Stefan back in shock.

"Damon and I thought it would be best that we have the rest of the town believe she is my twin sister, after all she is staying here, and she doesn't need people in her business." Stefan explains.

"What happens when she gets her memory back?" Elena snaps.

"We'll deal with it when and if that comes." Stefan replies.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Elena asks dropping her head.

"I am sorry I was going to but we talking about John and then Alaric called." Stefan says.

"Alaric?" I interrupted asking.

"Damon's friend Ric" Stefan clarifies and I nod my head.

"Here you are" Damon says placing a plate with soup and a chicken sandwich down.

"Thank you." I say and Damon lifts my legs up and slides underneath them.

"I have talked to Mr Davidson and you and Hazel are in the same class Stefan." Damon says.

I look to Damon in surprise knowing that Mr Davidson was not for that before I left.

"How?" I ask and Damon winks at me.

"That's good and I'll give you a ride to and from school, when Damon is otherwise tied up." Stefan says.

"Would that be okay Elena?" I ask knowing that she not that found of me.

"Yes it will be fine," she replies and gives me an over the top fake smile.

I look to Damon who is frowning at Elena, but doesn't say anything to her.

"Oh Elena I was meaning to ask what's the name and number of that therapist Jeremey sees?" Damon says nonchalantly.

Elena tilts her head at Damon "It Kate Bridged, why?"

"Just in the need of a good therapist that's all." Damon says shrugging.

Elena looks between Damon and I, and I know she knows that it is for me. I clear my throat and start eating the soup Damon made.

"Here" Elena says handing the number to him. "Is there any of that soup left?" Elena looks to Damon in hope but as he is looking in to the fire he does seem to see.

"There should be in the pan in the kitchen?" Is all he replays back to her.

"Oh I am sorry Elena let me get you some." Stefan says jumping up and walks out quickly.

It only takes him a few minutes to come back with a try with soup a drink and a sandwich on it. Elena sits on the chair again and Stefan sits on the arm running his hand through her hair as she eats.

It clear that Elena has strongly feeling for Stefan, I am unsure what it is she feels for Damon but I know she cares. I am unsure why she seems to not like me very much, but I have a feeling Elena will tell me soon enough.

**Thank you for reading see all next week.**


	5. Chapter 5

**All normal disclaimers apply all things Twilight and Vampire Diaries belong to owners, my use of their characters names, places etc. is no intended to be an infringement of her copyright.**

**Thank goes out to emeraldphoenix23 who has beta this for me.**

**Chapter 5**

I pull at my clothes as I look in the mirror.

"Hazel you look fine; no in fact you look hot." I roll my eyes at Damon as he lay with his hand behind his head on my bed.

"I tell you, you look tempting-you scream jail bait but worth it, and I don't just call any girl hot." Damon continues.

I raise my eye brow at him knowing for a fact Damon is a charmer. He jump up and pulls me out the room and down stairs to where Stefan standing.

"Wait here" Damon says as he disappears. He come back a few minutes later holding a 'Disney princess and Transformers' lunch box. "Here is your lunch kids, be good."

I chuckle as Stefan rolls his eye but takes the lunch boxes. Damon stands at the door way waving us off as Stefan drives away.

"Aren't we getting Elena?" I ask when it is clear we are heading right for school.

"Bonnie and Caroline are giving her a lift today, they had a cheerleading meeting so had to be earlier." Stefan explains.

"But it's the first day back?" I say a little shocked.

"Caroline takes the cheerleading very serious and makes them as well." Stefan replies.

Stefan parks the car and we both get out as everyone that is still in the car park just stares at us. I move my hair and drop my head trying to hide a little.

"Hazel" Stefan say as he put his finger under my chin making me look up at him. "You're a Salvatore we don't hide."

"That's because you and Damon know how good looking you are, and I think even if you don't make as big of show of it as Damon, you like the girls looking at you, and the boys." I smirk.

Stefan shrugs, give me crocked smile that I know he took from Damon and says. "That may be so." He sighs a little "I know there no point in telling you that you are pretty, beautiful in fact."

I fell my face heat up which makes him chuckle lightly.

"You are but you really don't see it, so that will be my aim, to make you see what I see, what Damon sees when we look at you." Stefan finishes.

"Does Elena know that you are hitting on another girl?" someone says interrupting our conversation.

Stefan and I turn to the girl that just spoke.

"Jessica" Stefan says sounding tired and board. "This is my sister Hazel. Hazel this is Jessica."

"Your sister?" she asks sound in shock.

I look her up and down see that she's a little taller than me, has a fake tan on, and her hair is tied back in to a pony tail. There's something about how this girl acts and her name that is familiar, but then again Jessica is a popular name so there is a chance I have meet someone with that name before.

"I didn't know that you and Damon had a sister?" she carries on and Stefan frowns as he thinks.

"We need to get her to class." He says after a few moments and drags me away.

The first part of the day passes much the same with people coming up and asking if I was really Stefan's sister, and where have I been for the last few months. Why I didn't show up when Stefan arrived, why I didn't I turn up a few months later when Damon arrived, etc.

"Hi sweetheart" Stefan says as he kiss the side of Elena's head. "How was class?" he carries on as I sit down at the table placing the lunch box down.

"It has been good, I have missed you." She says and smiles at him.

I look to them and see they are looking into each other eyes all love dovey. I open my lunch box and busted out laughing.

"What?" Stefan says and he leans over and looks in side and I watch as he grins a little before chuckling

"What is so funny?" Elena asks.

"Look what Damon has made me for my lunch." I say turn showing them that her cut my sandwich cut to look like a bear. The banana looks like the minion's from '_Despicable me'._

"I love the minions" I say off handedly.

"So you have seen it?" Elena asks and I tilt my head trying to think, all I know is who they were and that I like them.

"I am not sure but I think I have." I say and she raises her eye brows.

"I don't get how you are able to know common everyday things like food, how to use a computer a cell phone, an IPad. You even seem to remember most of your school work yet anything about you personally, you can't remember?" Elena says but it sounds like she accusing me up making stuff up.

"It stored at a different part of your brain." Stefan says tighten lipped as he looks at Elena.

"What?" she asks sounding shocked.

"Your brain stores personal memories in a different part as those that keep other memory such as how to talk, dress use equipment, recognise even day things like knives and forks." Stefan explains.

"Oh" Elena says looking upset as she turns and looks to me.

"What did Damon make you?" I ask looking at Stefan quickly hoping to move on to a different subject.

He sighs but opens it and I look seeing he has one of those Halloween blood bags that filled with red syrup.

"Is that all he give you?" I ask taking it out and reading the sticker on it. "Rabbit?" I ask looking at Stefan then to the others who are looking at it in shock.

I swallow as my eyes land on Elena and she looks more pissed.

"It's to do with one of his pranks he played on me." Stefan says quickly.

"Okay well I want to hear that one for sure." I say handing back to him. "I'll go and get something to eat." I say getting up and almost running to the food cart.

I pick him up a few sandwiches and some more water "Just ignore Elena" I turn seeing Jeremey standing there, I shake my head, and waving him off.

"She fine really, she hasn't done anything." I say and he rolls his eyes.

"She's just used to being the main girl, the one that everyone drops everything for. She's miss popular in school, all the boys wanted to date her all the girls wanted her as a friend. She can also be selfish at times putting her own wants and needs in front of others, and believes that everyone should put her first. Before you came, Stefan and Damon where running around making sure she was okay. They even fought a little for her attention, and she ate it up. Then you came and she feels a little pushed out as it was clear that Damon was only playing, or just out to piss off Stefan when he was paying Elena attention. And then there is the fact that Stefan has spent time, _willing_ time with you and Damon's blowing her off."

I look down feeling bad for Elena, I know if my boyfriend-if I had one that is, blew me off for another girl he just met I would more than likely hate her too.

"She shouldn't be taking it out on you, and she should be talking to Stefan about what she feels." Jeremy continues.

I nod my head but this doesn't make me feel any better.

As I walk over to the table I know that Stefan, Bonnie, Caroline, Matt and Tyler are having a heated talk, so I try to walk even slower.

When I am almost there I clear my throat and they all stop talking and turn to me.

"I was not sure what to get you." I say placing the sandwiches down.

"These are fine Hazel." Stefan says trying to give me a smile.

"Hazel?" I turn and look at Bonnie "I been giving the girls palm readings. I can do yours for you if you want?"

I shrug and straighten out my hand to her.

"What?" she yells after a few seconds.

I look up at her as she stares at my palm.

"What's wrong?" I ask alarmed.

"I don't get this?" Bonnie repeats.

I look to Stefan who just looking at Bonnie.

"Get what?" I ask becoming uncomfortable.

"I can't get a read on you….nothing. I mean there's something there but you are blocking me." She says looking up at me.

I raise my eye brow at her. "How am I blocking you?" I ask taking a bite out the sandwich Damon made me.

"I am not sure but you or something is. Whatever it's only giving me very little on you and that is that you are human." Bonnie says releasing my hand.

"Well that's good to know I am not some Alien from Mars." I say chuckling.

The topic changes and soon Bonnie, Caroline and Elena are talking about the cheerleading try outs that are happening later in the week.

"Are you going to try out Hazel?" Caroline asks, as I turn to her I can see that Elena is glaring at the side of her head.

"I am not sure." I start to say but Caroline cuts me off.

"You should! I know that Damon loved me when I dressed in the cheerleading outfit." Caroline says.

There is a pain in my heart as it starts to race at what she said.

"You are dating Damon?" I manage to get out and she shakes her head smiling at me.

"No, we fucked for a few months when he first arrived, but it was nothing special. Damon just likes the challenge of getting the girl he is not meant to have. When he's pissed he flaunts other girls in front of her. When he wants easy lays he picks up some college girl, but we all know he wants the girl that is taken." She says.

I nod my head looking down at me food on longer feeling hungry. Knowing full well Caroline is saying in her own way that Damon's using me to hurt Elena and that's who he really wants.

Stefan starts to talk but I tune him and the rest of them out for the remainder of lunch. I walk behind Stefan and Elena as we all go to our shared next class.

I sit down at the table next to them and Ric walks in to the room. He smiles at me when his eyes land on mine. I am able to give him a weak one back which makes him frown a little.

"Well class I thought as we are having a 60s dance on Saturday we should talk about the 60s." He says.

I look to my note pad and start to draw on the side.

"Oh the 60s, was a great decade; not as good as other decades. But it is one of my favourites."

My head snap up and I look to the door seeing Damon standing there grinning at me, he gives me a wink and I feel my face heat up.

"Damon" Ric says with a sigh.

"Ric" Damon replay with the same tone Ric said his name.

"Can I help you with something, I have class." Ric say as he waves his hand around the room.

"Nope." Damon chuckle as he walks in to the room and sitting next to me. "Carry on teach." Damon says lean back on his chair making the others in the class giggle.

"Okay what are the 60s famous for?" Ric ask shaking his head a little.

"The moon landing" some calls.

"Peace, love and flower power" another adds on.

"The whole free love, sex was my favourite part" Damon says.

I turn looking at Damon and he wiggles his eye brows at me. But as the pain in my chest is still there I only smile a little at him before going back to drawing. I feel Damon slip his hand in to mine and putting our joint hands under the table.

"I am sorry if Judy, Barbie and Buffy hurt you this afternoon with what they said." Damon, whispers in my ear and I quickly work out the nicknames for each person.

"I did use Barbie and she has a right to be pissed, but I am not using you to get at anyone. I don't have many friends" he stops and chuckles "I only have Ric as a friend."

"You have me too" I say quickly looking at him.

"I do?" He asks.

I nod my head and bit my lip.

"I would like that, but as you have been told, I don't have the best of pasts and I am sure I'll fuck up and show you the side of me that they" he say tilting his head to Stefan, Elena and her friends. "Have seen, but I wanted you to know that I don't feel anything for Elena and I only flirted with her to piss Stefan off."

I give him a nod feeling a little better.

"I would love to see you in a cheerleading outfit, I think you would look HOT" he continues and wiggles his eye brows again and I chuckle. "There is just something about a teen girl in a cheerleading out fit the gets men all hot and bothered.

"Prev" I say slapping his chest making him chuckle.

The class ends and Damon walks me to my next class which is gym,

"I'll see you at home Hazel" Damon says and walks away.

I wave to him feeling a little better.

I walk into the changing room and I am promptly pushed against the wall.

"I don't know who you are, or what your game is. But know that I don't trust this little lost girl act, I know that you either are working with Katerina or Klaus when I get proof, I will show Damon and watch him kill you. You should just move out of the boarding house, and stay away from Stefan and Damon they belong to me." Elena growls.

"What?" I manage to say.

"Stefan is my boyfriend, and I am Damon's best friend." Elena snaps.

I hold back my chuckle over that fact this girl real believes she is Damon's best friend, with friends like her he wouldn't need an enemy.

"Elena" Bonnie says pulling her off me.

"I am watching you!" Elena says stomping away from Bonnie and me.

"I'm sorry, but I would have to agree it is not safe for you to be around Damon, I am not sure how much longer he can hide the asshole side of himself." Bonnie warns and walks away.

I get changed and make my way out of the changing room only for Elena to barge past me. I stand in the hall and we are divided in to two teams, I let out a sigh when I see that Elena, Bonnie and Caroline are in the opposite team.

"We are playing dodge ball" the coach says "Elena your team has the ball first."

I look up and muttering to god asking him why he hates me; what did I do?

Just as I feared Elena, seems to throw every ball she gets at me, but I am able to dodge them for the most part well until Caroline and Bonnie join in throwing theirs at me too.

I dodge Elena by moving back just as I turn my head a little another ball hit me hard on the face making me fall to the ground. There is an echo around the room as my head smashes against the floor. I close my eyes rolling to my side as I am hit with a pain in my head as well as my nose.

"Shit Caroline she's bleeding," a voice says.

"Can you open your eyes for me?" another says as they touch my hand gently.

I open my eyes and the room spins around "Hazel?" The coach in front of me says.

"Are you okay Hazel?" I frown a little at why he calling me Hazel.

"Bella my name is Bella" I say as everything goes black.

I feel a shooting pain and I bring my hand up to touch my head, only for something to pull my hand back down. As I keep tugging, there is a new pain in my hand and I yelp.

"Bella careful or you will pull your drip out." Damon says.

I open my eyes seeing a worried looking Damon standing there.

"Bella?" I ask confused.

Damon frowns at me. "You told your coach at school that was your name?" he says softly.

"Say it again?" I asks.

"Bella" Damon says rubbing my forehead.

Bella my inner voice say over and over again.

"It feels right" I say smiling.

"Do you remember anything else?" He asks.

I shake my head but have to stop right away as it is too painful.

"No sorry, I wonder why I remember my name, maybe you should smack me in the head again; see if that will make anything else pop up." I chuckle looking up at him, but stop when he looks mad.

"So-" I start.

Damon covers my mouth before I can say sorry.

"I don't know what the girls were playing at, more so Caroline, she could off killed you." Damon says angrily.

"Death by dodge ball, is not a good way to go." I joke but it doesn't even make Damon smirk.

"She's upset, and she has a right to be. Stefan has spent a lot of time with me, and she is hurt; feeling like he choose me over her. Remember she's a teenage girl, and she just lost her parents, that must be hard and she's still dealing with it." I say.

Damon sighs "You're too understanding."

I shrug a little placing my hand on his.

"Can we break out of here?" I ask and he nods his head.

"If that is what you want?" He replies.

"I do" I say.

"Give me time to talk to the doctor, just rest till I come back and drink this." He says handing me some juice.

He walks out the door and I take a sip of the juice, but it smells like what I think is blood. Shaking it off knowing it must be coming from my head wound I carry on drinking the juice.

I place the empty cup down and move off the bed and head in to the bathroom, I look in the mirror and gasp seeing that I have two black eyes and my nose is swallow, and it looks like it has been bleeding. I move my hand and gently touch it but I get a shooting pain.

I take care of business and the wash up.

"Bella?"

Yea that feels so right, and I love the way Damon says it.

I walk out and he tilts his head at me "I thought I told you to lay and relax?"

"I was but needed a human moment." I say then frown and chuckle "Human moment, not sure why I called it that" I say pointing to the bathroom.

"Well the doctor says you're free to go." Damon replies.

I smile as he picks up my school bag and jacket.

As we drive home Damon hands me more juice to take. As I drink it I wiggle my noise.

"What wrong Bella?" he says smirking when he say my name.

"I can still smell blood and I thought I washed it all off." I shrug a little.

"You can smell blood?" Damon asks surprised.

"Yea that metallic sweet smell." I say and he nods.

"What are we going to do about my name? Should I just keep as Hazel?" I asks.

"No, we get them to call you Bella, we'll say that your name is Hazel Isabella, but you get called Bella for short." He says shrugging.

Again I smile when he says Bella.

"You like my name?" I asks feeling my cheeks heat up.

"Yes, Bella means beautiful in Italian, and that suits you so much, I almost wish I came up with it." He says and smiles.

I chuckle shake my head, only this time it does not hurt.

We arrive home and right away I know that Elena and the others are all here. I close my eyes trying to calm my heart but I know that I can't deal with any more of their hate towards me. Damon turns looking at me, I am almost sure he can hear my heart thumping away.

"We can go right up to bed if you like?" He suggests.

I only nod and he wraps his arm around me. I smile as I place my head on his chest.

"Bella don't be afraid to tell her and the Scooby gang to kiss your ass, or to just fuck off, I will be fine with it." He says.

I chuckle shaking my head. "They're your friends they were here first." I reply.

"No they are Saint Stefan friends, they never like me, and as for Elena she was only my friend when suited her. So feel free and I'll tell Stefan to shut it if he moans. Not that he would; he's taking a like to you. " Damon says squeezing me.

I roll my eyes, "He thinks of me as a sister" I say right away knowing that's how he sees me because that how I see him.

"I know that, and that's why you being here feels more right than any girl that's been in our lives." He says.

I tilt my head but before I can ask what he means, he is dragging me into the lion's den.

**Thank you for reading see you all next week!**


	6. Chapter 6

**All normal disclaimers apply all things Twilight and Vampire Diaries belong to owners, my use of their characters names, places etc. is no intended to be an infringement of her copyright.**

**Thank goes out to emeraldphoenix23 who has beta this for me.**

**Chapter 6**

"Hazel" Stefan says as Damon and I walk in to the sitting room.

"It's Bella" Damon says off handed but he's not looking at Stefan, but Elena.

"So, she remembers her name now?" Elena scoffs.

"Yes she does, and as it has been a long day I am taking her to bed." Damon replies through clenched teeth.

We only make to the third step on the stairs when Caroline yells at us to wait.

"What is it Barbie?" Damon says harshly and I don't even need to look at him to know his black eyes are in place.

"I just wanted to say sorry that I got caught up in the game" She says looking at me apologetically, "I really didn't mean to hurt you."

"You really think that…." Damon starts growling.

I cut Damon off my place my hand on his shoulder.

"Apology accepted Caroline, thank you. But my head is a little sore and I would like to shower, or bathe and relax before bed." I reply.

Caroline gives me a nod and walks away.

"We'll need to work on your anger and not letting people push you around." Damon says as we carry on going up the stairs.

"She said sorry Damon." I say.

He rolls his eyes "Well when I say sorry for fucking up they hold on to their anger, making sure I know I am not forgiven." He replies bitterly.

"Do you tell them you're sorry? Or do you just push it aside, saying you were upset and shit happens?" I ask raising my eyebrow.

He shrugs and I laugh a little.

"I just had a feeling she wouldn't let us go till I accepted." I continue.

"You got that right, she's like a dog with a bone when she wants something." Damon mumbles.

Damon runs me a bath before leaving me alone. After I relax for an hour I get bathe and wash my hair. I wrap the towel around me and head to the sink to brush my teeth. I wipe the mirror clean of the steam, and my mouth drops open as I look at myself. There are _**no**_ marks or bruises on my face. My face looks the same way it did this morning. I gently touch the back of my head and again the lump and bump that were there at the hospital are gone.

"How," I whisper out shocked.

"Bella are you okay" Damon says from outside the bath room door, but I am too stunned to answer him.

I feel his hands on my shoulders before my eyes move to his in the mirror.

"How is this possible?" I ask whispering and he sighs.

"I will tell you, but not tonight." Damon says lowly.

There's something in his face that tells me, he's worried about what I will say; what I will do when he tells me. I turn around to face him and place my hand on his face, he leans a little in to it but keeps his eyes locked with mine.

"I won't turn my back on you Damon, no matter what you say. I feel safe with you….calm. I feel like I belong here with you. It's kind of bizarre because we've only known each other for two weeks but." I trail off still so unsure of what I feel for Damon.

"Come on, we'll get you to bed." Damon says changing the subject.

He lays down me and I face him.

"How many girlfriends have you had?" I ask.

"A few" he says sounding on edge.

I raise my eye brow at him and he sighs. "I'm old, been around for a long time, but the only women that ever meant something to me was my mom and Katherine."

"Will you tell me about her?" I press.

Damon gets a far looking on his face. "I had been away for month and was glade to be home, I had missed my baby brother. He was kicking a ball around so I went and joined him. We played a little football and I was proud that he was getting better at the game."

Smile and Damon looks down at me.

"He wasn't as good as I was but he was better than when I had left. Anyways it was during the game Katherine was walking along with my father. She just smiled at me and I felt my heart race. She at that point in my life was the most beautiful woman I have ever seen. I looked at Stefan to ask who she was, and I stopped seeing he was as smitten as I was.

I found out she was an orphan and Stefan and my father had taken her in. She started smiling at me, speaking with me, and going on walks with me. In general she made me feel good…..wanted. I knew my father strongly hated Katherine and I spending any time with each other privately and that made it all the more enjoyable.

As the weeks, months passed I began to see that she was seeing Stefan too, and the whole reason behind 'let's not tell anyone' came to light. I could see it, but I didn't want to be true"

He paused as I frowned at him.

He continued, "She wanted Stefan more. Now instead of hating her, getting angry with her I took it out on my baby brother. Our father found out with the help of Stefan. He also found out some more important stuff about Katherine."

I go to ask what it was but Damon cuts me off.

"I will leave that information for a later date. Our father set Katherine up and she was taken away. Stefan and I both tried to save her, and a lot more stuff happened, which led me to hate him." Damon ends.

I sit up in shock I knew there was some tension between Stefan and Damon but I would never say he hated Stefan.

Damon looks at me and I can see that he a little ashamed.

"I thought that I was in love with her, I blame him for her leaving and how I found myself to be." He says waving his hand up and down. "I held on to that hate for so long and that's one of the main reason I came back here."

He chuckles a little "To say I was surprised to find him with Katherine's doppelgänger is an understatement. I wanted him to feel the pain that I felt so I tried to charm Elena, give her my sexy smile and stuff like that. It was fun at first. Then I learned that Katherine never felt anything for me, I was just her pet. I become so angry and did a lot of shit that both Stefan and Elena had to clean up."

"Are still in love with her, with Katherine?" I ask a little worried about his answer.

"No I hate her." He snaps.

I swallow as he shows so much emotional.

"There is a fine line between love and hate." I say quietly.

Damon chuckles but not in he found what I said funny. "Believe me I hate her."

I nod and place my head on top of his chest. "You are worthy of being someone's first choice…being someone's only choice." I say sincerely and drift off to sleep.

The rest of the week seems to pass quickly, there were surprisingly only a few question asked about my name change but overall the week went without incident. Well unless you count, cheerleading try outs. I was as shocked as Elena when Caroline said I made the cut. It was now Saturday night and the 60s party. Caroline in another show of how sorry she was lent me a top, pants and shoes to wear. I looked in the mirror smiling loving how I looked.

"Okay I am ready." I say when I reach the bottom of the stairs both Stefan and Damon look at me and smile.

"You look great Bella." Stefan says while Damon just looks at me.

"Is everything okay?" I asks.

He gives me a half loped smile and nod of his head. "Yes lest go."

Stefan takes his own car as he is picking up Elena first. Damon and I arrive and I smile seeing that hall all done up for the first time.

"This looks great!" I say and Damon chuckles a little.

"You should see them when they really party." He replies.

"When is that?" I asks

"The founders' dance in November." Damon says.

"Sounds fun, I'll look forward to seeing it." I reply smiling.

"You may be home by then." Damon say sounding sad, I shake my head at him.

"This is my home." I tell him.

Damon sighs moving a lose hair that has fallen over my face to behind my ear, "You may not be feeling like that when you find out about me when you get your memories back."

"I will." I tell him again feeling deep inside that he's meant to be a big part of my life. "Come dance with me, show me some of those moves you have been talking about." I say wanting to cheer him up.

Damon leads me to the dance floor and we move around the room, laughing and giggling as we dance. As the music slows down Damon wraps his arms around me pulling me close to him. I smile and I run my hand slowly up his arms than behind his neck as I lay my head on his chest. I place a soft kiss there and look up at him. Our eyes lock and I stand on my tip toes as he bends down to me. His eyes go from mine then to my lips and he edges forward.

I am a little shock when he stops and just looks over my shoulder I turn seeing a worried crying Elena.

"I'll be right back." He says.

"Okay" I say lowly but it is already too late as he standing with Elena moving her out to the hall.

I move to the wall watch the rest of the students dance as I worry what's going on. After ten minutes I start to scan for any other of Elena's friends but I can't see any off them. I am not sure why but I suddenly feel abandoned. I feel crushed, as I remember that he said Katherine was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen and that of course meant Elena was as well if she is Katherine's double.

I wipe the tear that drops down my check and my heart starts to race as I feel panicky that Damon has left me here alone.

"Just look for them," I say aloud, walking out the hall.

I walk quickly around the school, I am about to go down the hall way to Ric's class room when a noise catches my attention and I walk the other way. I stand on my tip toes look through the class on the door to find Jeremey getting beat up by four other boys.

"Hey" I yell running towards them but none of them even look my way.

I jump on the back of the first one I get to and start to pull at him. I am too busy hitting him that I don't notice one of the others starts to hit my side till I tumble off the boys back.

"You're stupid little girl! You should have minded your own business" the boy that hit me says as he starts to kick me.

"Leave her alone" Jeremey yells only for the other three to start beating him up again.

The boy goes to kick me again but I catch his leg and hit him hard on the groin. I swallow hard when I see that doesn't hurt him, it only make him angrier than he already was.

"You're going pay for that BITCH" he says slapping me across the face.

I close my eyes waiting for the next blow only it doesn't come. Instead I hear a loud thump. I open my eyes to she Damon has the boy pined against the locker by his neck. I look to Jeremey to find Stefan there and the other three are running away.

"What?" I ask confused to what just happened.

"Jeremey take Bella and my car and go to the boarding house." Stefan says calmly but I think he anything but calm.

"Now" he yells and Jeremey jumps up, pulling at me. I look at Damon again seeing the boy is going a little blue.

"Damon let him go we don't have time for this." Stefan says holding Damon's arm.

Damon leans forward saying something in to the boy's ear and then drops him on the floor. He turns looking at me, and drops his head.

"You have been told to go, now leave." Damon says.

I swallow as he walks away.

"Come on Bella." Jeremey say pulling at me.

We get to Stefan car and Jeremey winces.

"What's wrong?" I ask and gasp when I see his hand is broken. "Shit we need to get you to hospital."

I help him around and into the car before getting in the driver side.

"You'll need to give me directions" I say as I start to drive.

"No just got to the boarding house." Jeremey says as he tries to hide the pain he is in.

"What no" I say. "You're hurt."

I try to think about how Damon got me home from hospital and from that working out how to get there from the school. I start drive feeling confident that I am going the right way.

My head starts to feel hazy as we get to a darken road, and all of a sudden I see Damon standing in the middle of the road, I slam on the breaks, making Jeremy and me fly forward and then back. I just look out the window where Damon was a second ago but he not there anymore.

"Bella calm down" I hear Jeremy say, but I can't, I can't.

I can hear Jeremey's voice but seems very faint and like it's far way. It feels like seconds have gone by when I feel someone arm around me but I move away from them, only for new one, the familiar ones to wrap around me.

"Bella, baby, I got you. You have to calm down" Damon whispers in to me ear.

"I ran you down." I sob out.

"No, I am here, I am fine, and you need to calm down." He says trying to reassure me.

I look at him and turn wrapping my arms around him. "I'm so….." I sob out and I hear him sigh.

I close my eyes and bite my lip to stop the "sorry" that's about to come out knowing how much he hates it.

I remove myself from Damon seeing the others are standing a little bit from us.

"What happened?" I ask.

I really have no idea when or for how long they have been standing there.

"Come we'll get you home." Damon says in to my ear.

"No Jeremy's hurt he need to go to the hospital." I argue.

"Stefan's already taken care of that _Bella_" Damon says.

He helps me up and in to his car, but does not say anything. When we arrive home he walks up to my bedroom with me and even tucks me once I am changed and in bed.

"Damon?" I say when he gets to the door, and he only looks back a little. "Is everything okay?"

"Everything is fine" he says.

"What happened tonight, what was wrong with Elena, and why the hell were those boy attacking Jeremey?" I ask.

"Nothing happened tonight. Elena had a fight with Stefan. And Jeremey get bullied at school." He says.

I narrow my eyes at him knowing he's lying.

"Damon, are you in love with Elena?" I ask quietly.

"No" he says harshly.

"Are you sure?" I ask because the way he is acting makes me think something else going on here, if not that he loves her then what?

"I do not love Elena" Damon says glare at me.

"Have I done something to upset you?" I ask recoiling a bit.

"You mean other than you say you're sorry all the time and the moaning. NO" Damon snaps.

Before I can say anything to him he has stormed out of the room. I have this feeling of dread inside of me that I am about to get up and close with the _other_ Damon everyone has told me about. I just don't get what has made him change.

I hug one of my pillow as I cry silently. I feel drained when I fall asleep. Just like always my nightmares seem to come, only this time Damon doesn't. It seems to take so very long to wake myself up. Not wanting to sleep again I head down stairs getting some water and sit in the living room. I watch the fire burn for the remainder of the night. As morning goes by I decide to put on my big girls panties and go and see Damon.

I knock on his door and wait but when I don't hear anything I open looking in and see it's empty. As my heart sinks I make my way to Stefan's room only to find that empty too.

The rest of Saturday and Sunday go by without me seeing either of the two of them. On Monday I get up a little early knowing that I will have to make my own way to school. I smile a little when I see Stefan with Elena at the start of the day. The morning goes by and I am only able to say a small hello to Stefan, at lunch he is sitting with Elena and her friends but the look Elena gives me clues me in that I am not welcomed.

At the end of the day Stefan tells me he's staying at Elena for a few more days asking me to tell Damon. I only nod my head at him, and watch him leave with her.

The week pretty much followed that, I was alone in the boarding house. Stefan was staying at Elena's and I hadn't seen Damon in a week. On Wednesday I began looking for a job, and some where cheap to stay knowing that I may have out stayed my welcome.

I am pretty sure that's why I am surprised that Damon car is outside the boarding house when I arrived home from school.

I felt my heart speeds up as I run in to see him.

"Damon" I yell running in to the living room.

I gasp and cover my face when I see a clearly drunken Damon with three naked girls around him.

"I'm sorry" I say holding back my sob as I walk backwards out the room.

"I just" I stop when I fall down having tripped on the small stair.

I hear the girls giggle.

"Sorry again" I say jumping up and running out of the house.

"Bella" Damon says and I turn and look at him, and wave him off with a smile on my face.

"Don't worry, Stefan's at Elena still. I'll just go to the grill or something give you some alone time with you friends." I say awkwardly.

The whole time I speak I walk backwards and I trip again. This time Damon tries to stop my falling only for me to move away from him and wrap my arms around myself.

"Go your friends are waiting Damon." I say.

I watch him open and close his mouth but nothing comes out. I wave over my head and turn walking down the drive way.

There is a part of me wishing he would come after me, but I know he's twenty-four and should have a life, one without dealing with my shit.

I get to the grill and see that Elena and all her friends are there I sigh walking away.

I look around for somewhere to go to be alone, and my eyes fall on the woods that seem to be all around Mystic Falls. Damon knows of my hate of the place if he or anyone _were_ to look for me they wouldn't look in there. With that thought in my mind I walk in.

_**S**_**orry I am late, had appointments all day yesterday…**


	7. Chapter 7

**All normal disclaimers apply all things Twilight and Vampire Diaries belong to owners, my use of their characters names, places etc. is no intended to be an infringement of her copyright.**

**Thank goes out to emeraldphoenix23 who has beta this for me.**

**Chapter 7**

I look at my watch seeing that it's just left of nine, and I am about an hour walk from the boarding house. I know it is time to go home, or at least what _was_ my home.

I am only walking for a short time when I hear a yelp. It happens again followed my more strange noises. My heart starts to race, my mind's telling me not to go looking for the strange noises, but my stupid feet walk towards the stupid strange noises.

My mouth drops open when I see Stefan biting down on a small fox.

"What" I gasp out and he looks up and me with black eyes.

He springs up to his feet.

"Stefan, it's, Bella, just take a deep breaths and hold it." I say and watch him do as I say.

"You're in control, you make the choices" I continue as his eyes turn back to their normal colour.

"Bella, you are bleeding" Stefan says after a few minutes and look myself over and sure enough there is a small cut on my hand.

I must have gotten it when I tripped back at the boarding house.

"I'm sorry, I tripped and fell, I most of cut it then." I say.

"You seem a little too clam considering what you just saw?" He says eyeing me.

I look to him and shrug; I have no idea what I just saw or what to make of it. But my mind seems to be preoccupied with what I saw early. I close my eyes as the images of the naked girls and Damon come to mind. I clear my throat and look at Stefan.

"I think that maybe I am dreaming" I chuckle, "I was just on my way home, are you coming too?" I ask not really wanting to go alone just in case Damon's guests are still there.

Stefan nods and move towards me.

"I won't hurt you Bella." Stefan says as he takes careful steps towards me.

"I know." I say.

"You seem sad, is everything okay?" He asks and I shrug "Why are you alone in the woods Bella?"

Before I can answer him some else speaks from behind me.

"Well-well we come for one but find two."

I turn to look at the voice that spoke but can't see him clearly as Stefan is now in front of me.

"What do you want?" Stefan asks as he pushes me back towards a tree.

"Pearl would like a word and she has gotten sick of waiting for Damon to get back to her, it has been ten days after all." A man says.

The man's words make it seem like they are taking about a business meeting, but the way he said it and by what I can see it is so much more.

"He has been busy, we have had things to deal with." Stefan says as he looks around us I know without a doubt he is trying think of a way for us to get away from them, but there are six of them and they have boxed us in.

"Busy? You call a week all bender busy? Is this his new plaything that got him so wound up?" Another man asks.

"No, let me take her back to the main road then I will come with you." Stefan says.

I grip Stefan's shirt, I don't want to stay here with these men, but I don't want Stefan going with them either.

"Don't hurt her and we will come peacefully" Stefan continues but the men just chuckle and leap toward Stefan.

Within a blink of an eye three are on him. As I move to help him I am struck on the back of the head, my eyes close to the image of Stefan been drag away.

I jolt up a wake looking around the dark room.

"Bella thank god you are awake." Stefan's voice says

"Stefan" I say trying to find him in the darkness wishing he would come towards me.

"I can't, I am tied up." He replies.

I swallow realizing I must have spoken out loud.

"I'm not; talk and I'll come to you." I say feeling around in the darkness.

"Bella, follow what I tell you to do, turn right," He says.

I frown but do what he says.

"You can move forward" Stefan continues.

I crawl along the floor deciding that this will be a safer than then standing up and attempting to walk in the dark. I jump and yelp as something run across my hand.

"It was just a rat, Bella clam down a little." Stefan says calmly.

"How do you know?" I ask.

It was right in front of me and I couldn't see it.

"I can see it Bella, please I will explain everything when we get out of here, just keep moving." He begs.

I nod and start to move again.

"Stop" He says.

I stop and wait knowing that he not in front of me.

"Move right." He instructs.

I move right.

"You are right in front of me." Stefan says.

I straight out my hands feeling his shoes, I slowly stand and I can just make him out.

"We need to get these ropes of off you." I say stretching up.

I start to untie him, and the rope loosens touching my wrist and a burning pain hits me and I yelp jump back.

"Bella what happen" Stefan asks.

"It hurt me" I say not understanding why the only burning I can feel is on the bite mark.

"What, that is not possible." Stefan says.

"It's only on that bite mark," I say move the wrist close to my face. "Oh my god, it burned, I mean like chemical burned."

"Let me see," Stefan says.

I move to Stefan showing him.

"What the hell?" He mumbles. Stefan's head snap to the side "Pearl's coming"

I move and using my left hand to finishes untying his right hand. I get it free and move to the other one I am only half way done when the door burst open allowing light in. I look at Stefan open mouth as he looks pale weak and his eyes are black.

"What's going on here then?" Pearl our captor asks.

"She has nothing to do with this Pearl let her go." Stefan says try to sound firm, harsh but ir comes out weak, almost as a whisper.

Pearl just chuckles shaking her head "After seeing the state Damon got into about me having her here?" Pearl looks at me and her eyes go up and down, and she tilts her head to the side. "I am not sure why this little pet has gotten under his skin she's nothing special."

Pearl stalks forward gripping my neck and throws me across the room. My body hits the wall and it is rocked with pain. Before I can even stand she's standing over me.

"Tell me who you are?" her eyes do the same thing that Damon does and I frown at her.

"What?" I ask not sure what she's wanting me to say.

"Your name tell me your name." she says sounding tired and mad at me.

"Bella Salvatore" I say and she chuckles leaning to me and smells my neck.

"You do smell very sweet" She muses.

"Don't hurt her." Stefan says and I can hear that he is trying to move to.

"Why would I, when I can get you to hurt her." Pearl eyes twinkle as she looks real happy with this idea. "This so good, what better way to hurt Damon, then to have his brother hurt and kill his new pet. Oh I can't wait to see this play out"

Before I can get a word out Pearl bites my neck and then drops me on the floor.

"Have fun Stefan," Pearl says as she leaves.

As the door closes I can feel Stefan near me.

"Bella" Stefan says his voice seems tight and dry.

"I'm okay" I say but I have a bad feeling Stefan is not. "Don't breathe" I say quickly. "Hold it Stefan, you are in control."

"I'm not." Stefan sobs out. "I don't want to kill you, not only because I think of you as a sister but because you're the first person that has brought a little of the brother I remember back."

I swallow cover my wound in my neck not sure what to make of what he said.

"Stefan, hold your breath, and just close your eyes." I say trying to keep him in control.

I try to think of something anything to say to him to keep him from doing whatever it is running through his mind.

"I think I like Mystic Fall, it nice here." I say suddenly. "My cheerleading practices went well too. Well at least Caroline was happy with me. She said she would help me go over it a few more times. That was nice of her, right? How are things with you and Elena?" I close my eyes and chuckle over the fact I keep asking him questions. "This week has been so long but I think it's because I have been mostly on my own."

"What? Where has Damon been?" his voice and breathing is almost back to normal.

I shrug a little "I am not sure, he disappeared last Friday, and when I got home today he had guests, so I didn't stick around to ask." I clear my throat when I feel the sob making way up.

"Bella I am sorry, but he does care for you. Sometimes he is own worst enemy." Stefan comforts me.

"It's okay Stefan, I just wish I knew what I did wrong." I say as I feel Stefan sitting down next to me. "Anyway I should tell you that I got an interview with the grill on Sunday"

I rub my eyes.

"How long have we been here?" I ask.

"Almost twenty-four hours." Stefan replies.

I sigh and rub my head "Well I am more than likely not getting the job." I mumble then speak louder, "When I do get a job I'll move out and in to a hotel. They said I would have my own kitchen."

"Bella" Stefan starts.

I shake my head silencing him "It's fine really. Damon shouldn't be made to look after me, it's not his fault I can't remember anything."

I know Stefan's going to argue again so I cut him off;

"I think I may have a crush on Damon." I blurt out and drop my head not wanting Stefan to see my face. "And, well I know he's single and that's what single guys do, but I would rather not be around it. Besides his friendship means so much to me, and I'm hoping that we can fix what ever went wrong."

"It was nothing you did." Stefan says and then sighs. "If I were to guess I'd say it's what you made him feel and he panicked."

I chuckle, "And being a vampire makes it so much more intense right?"

"Ah so you guessed?" Stefan says.

I nod my head nothing else would fit.

"Makes sense you know the speed, eating animals, but why don't you sparkle in the sun?" I ask.

Stefan laughs and falls to his side. "Really sparkle in the sun?"

"I just thought Dracula and Tinkerbell got together." I say.

This comment only makes him laugh more.

"No, we burn in the sun" He replies.

I gasp and turn to him, "But I have seen you in the sun?"

"A witch cast a spell on my ring, Damon has one too" he says waving his hand near my face. "Bella" Stefan says but there is an edge to his voice.

"Yea?" I ask.

"Can I give you some of my blood?" He replies.

Before I can answer Stefan or even ask him why he wants to give me his blood the door opens.

"Isn't this nice a cosy?" Pearl says walking back in clearly disappointed that Stefan didn't drain me.

"Oh well" she says and throws a bucket of water over us.

Stefan cries out in pain and I move to him as some of the water lands on my wrist making me scream.

"What?" Pearl says shocked and she has me pined to the wall in a second. "What is this" she demands looking at me.

"A bite" I manage to say.

"From what?" She growls.

"I don't know." I answer fear staring to invade my body.

"You're lying to me." she roars throwing me to the back of the room.

When my body hits the ground she stands over me, she stomps on my leg breaking it. As the pain shoots through my body I close my eyes and the image of me in a room with mirror and a blond man comes to my mind. I watch as he hovers over me biting me, then I am on fire.

The smell of blood brings me back around and I see that Pearl's eyes are black. She moves to me then she stops tiling her head and in a flash she's out of the room.

"Bella your leg is bleeding badly, you need to apply pressure now!" Stefan says in a growl.

I use both my hands to cover it feeling very light headed.

"Are you okay?" I ask trying to stay focused.

"Yes" Stefan says harshly and I hear screaming.

"What going on?" I ask.

"Damon is fighting his way in." Stefan growls and I swallow.

"How many are there?" I ask…I need to keep focused and not succumb to the blood loss.

"Twelve, no they are ten now." Stefan says.

"You have to help him." I say feeling sleepy.

"I'm too weak, and stay awake." Stefan commands.

"Blood makes you stronger?" I question.

"Yes" He replies.

"Then take mine." I say. "Please Stefan help him." I beg when I hear nothing from him.

"Damon" Stefan yells. "Bella's hurt badly she bleeding, I can't help her, and I am about twenty seconds away from killing her."

"You're not please, just take, what you need and help him." I reply starting to waver between the darkness and consciousness.

"I'll kill you" Stefan says but sounds weaker like he's caving in.

"Please." I say looking at him "I trust you to stop."

Stefan sighs and then bites my writs, it hurt for a few seconds and I watch him when he looks much better I place my hand on his face.

"Help him Stefan help you brother please." I say weakly.

He stops and moves quickly away from me. As the fighting gets louder I close my eyes drifting asleep.

"Baby" I hear in my ear but I can't open my eyes.

"I'm sorry" the voice sobs.

"Drink, please just a little and then I'll get you home."

I feel a liquid running down my throat and then it stops and I am lifted up. It feels like I am floating for a long time before I am laying down.

"You need to drink more." Damon says and again I feel the liquid running down my throat.

I wake up finding that I am in Damon's room, in his bed, wearing his shirt.

I sit up finding that I am not in any pain. I move of the bed and get to the door of the bedroom. As I open it I remember that no one has been here. I close my eyes as the feeling of if I am to stay in the room and the pain hits me. It's so strong I almost start to cry. I take a deep breath and move out and slowly down the stairs.

"How is she?" I hear Elena asking.

"What fuck do you care?" Damon says harshly.

"I do" Elena starts of but Damon chuckle cut her off.

"Really and that is why you dismissed her not allowed her to sit with you friends made her feel like an outsider." Damon snaps.

"She is an outsider. All I said, was we had to be careful, and what about you, you left for a week of whores trip." Elena snaps back.

"Elena, she saved me, we can trust her." Stefan says stepping in.

"Ah the voice of reason and why the hell weren't you staying here?" Damon asks but I can hear the guilt in his voice.

"I wanted to spend time with Elena" Stefan says weakly.

"_You're_ the one that made her forget. _You're_ the one that left her alone. _You're_ the one that let her walk in to, whatever it was, she walked in to. _You're_ the one that made her fall for you and then you dumped her just like we all said you would." Bonnie yells.

I hear Damon yell in pain and I run in to the living room seeing Damon on the ground holding his head and the others are yelling at Bonnie to stop. I move quickly to Damon wrapping my arms around him.

"Damon" I say softly but he is still holding his head I look at Bonnie seeing something coming off her.

"Stop it you're hurt him" I yell moving in front of him.

Bonnie is pushed back sliding across the floor by some unseen force and she just looks at me

"What the hell." Stefan says lowly.

"You're witch" Damon yells.

"Damon!" Stefan says in warning but I am still looking at Bonnie who looks at me in shock.

"What the hell is that" Stefan repeat kneels down in front of me.

He moves his hand up like he's going to touch my face only there's something there in front of me, almost like a ray of light.

"What is that?" I ask and Stefan looks at me.

"Are you doing that Damon?" I ask looking at Damon.

"No, Bella, you are." He replies shocked.

"No I am not" I say and the light pushes Stefan away a little.

"Okay what's going on?" I say feeling more panic than I have ever felt before.

I watch as the light moves further in to the room.

"Damon you need to calm her." Bonnie shouts.

I feel Damon's hand on me, and I move from them. I hear him sigh.

"Leave, everyone out the room now." Damon says and the others quickly walk out. He looks at me "I am sorry."

"It's okay" I say knowing what he's talking about.

"No it's not. I didn't sleep with any of them, I didn't sleep with anyone." He proceeds to tell me.

I look at him shaking my head.

"You're single" I start to say.

He covers my mouth. "I knew I had feelings for you. It was not Elena that led me out of the hall it was Katherine. I didn't know at first, it was when she kissed me I pushed her away and that's when I knew she was Katherine…not Elena. But she kissed me again and this time I kissed her back only for a second, till you came to my mind. She didn't like that I refused her, and start ranting and raving. Anyway she's working with a man name Klaus. Klaus is a vampire that wants to kill Elena. I was ready to kill her when we heard Jeremey yelling. You were hurt, I let you get hurt." He explains shaking his head.

I shake my head at him.

"I shouldn't have left you alone; I should have left that room the second I knew she was there." Damon continues.

"Damon" I say softly putting my hand on his face.

"I couldn't face you the guilt that I kissed her willingly and on top of that you got hurt." He says.

I move closer to him and sit myself almost on his lap. He sigh pulling me fully on to it.

"We need to work on you not forgiven people even me so easily." Damon says softly.

I nod and think back to the girls; if he didn't sleep with them then why where they here?

"To make you hate me." Damon says.

I frown and look at him in confusion, "How did you know what I was thinking?"

"You were speaking out loud." Damon says.

"I was?" I ask and he nods.

"It gone" I say and look out seeing that the light ray has disappeared.

"Damon what is going on with me, between that ray of light and my bite burning when water or that rope that Pearl used to tie Stefan up touch it?" I ask feeling lost.

"What, what do you mean your bite burned with water?"

"She talking about vervain" Stefan's voice says.

I look to Stefan and see he's bring in a glass of water and Ric is right behind him.

"Take just a little bit." Stefan says and I do what he asks.

"That taste like ass" I say handing it back to him as I wipe my tongue on the shirt sleeves trying to wipe the taste way.

"Hey baby that cost me hundred dollars." Damon teases.

"For shirt?" I asked completely shocked.

"It a John Varvatos" Damon says matter of factly.

"Who is" I start to say, but I'm cut off with burning in my wrist.

"Stefan" Damon yells as he pulls me to him.

"I'm sorry" Stefan says "But it was best they see this." I nod looking at my wrist as it heals.

"How did it do that?" I ask.

"You got a lot of my blood in you." Damon replies.

"Wh-at" I try to say but it comes out like a squeak. I clear my throat and trying again. "What?"

**Questions; Will Charlie, Cullens and Jake become in to this? Yes they will, but not for a few more chapter.**

**When will Bella remember her past? There a lot more to happen to Bella before her past come out but she will remember.**

**Thanks for reading.**


	8. Chapter 8

**All normal disclaimers apply all things Twilight and Vampire Diaries belong to owners, my use of their characters names, places etc. is no intended to be an infringement of her copyright.**

**Thank goes out to emeraldphoenix23 who has beta this for me.**

_**Chapter 8**_

"What do you mean I have a lot of your blood in me?" I asked looking at Damon.

He shrugs and replies, "You were going to die, and I was not going to allow that to happen without my blood being inside of you."

"What?" I say again.

I really need to come up with another word to say when I have no idea what they are talking about.

"Vampire blood when in humans it can heal them. If you die having our blood in you will go in to transmission. You will have twenty-fours to feed on fresh human blood which will make you a vampire. Or if you choose not to feed then you die." Damon explains calmly.

I swallow and nod at him.

"Did I die?" I ask wanting to know if this is the choice I am faced with today.

"No, I almost lost you." Damon says looking right at me.

I hear a throat getting cleared and I turn looking at Stefan, who looking happier and Ric. I feel my face heat up knowing that I had forgotten they were in the room.

"We'll need to find out where, when and how she got this bite mark." Ric says as he picks up my hand gently looking at the scar.

"Yes I know, and she is in the room" Damon says harshly looking right at Ric, then turn looking at me. "And they say I am rude!"

I chuckle a little, "Do you think I am witch, demon or something dangerous?" as I say the words I start to feel worried that I may hurt someone.

"No, you're not evil" Stefan say and I look to him. "Your blood is pure. I should have drained you…..I wanted to. But when you touched my face, you calmed me and when you asked me to help Damon that became my main priority."

"Are you saying she compelled you?" Ric asks looking from Stefan to me.

"No it wasn't like that; it was like she focused my thoughts to one thing; that being Damon, helping him, so he could help her." Stefan replied.

Ric nods looking back at me.

"I don't want her blood." Stefan says sounding confused.

"Well thank god for that I kind of need it!" I say jokingly but no one laughs.

"No urges what so ever?" Damon asks.

"No more than what I had before this all happened?" Stefan answers.

I look to see that Ric and Damon are looking as equally confused as Stefan.

"Can someone fill me in?" I ask completely out of the loop.

"Stefan has never been able to control that part of him, he was known as the Ripper." Damon says.

I look to Stefan as Damon giving the highlights of Stefan's past as a Ripper.

"I would like to try something if I may?" Stefan says asking me.

I nod my head at Stefan and he takes a knife from behind his back and cuts my hand. I wince and move closer to Damon who seems more than happy to hold me closer.

He looks up at me and I can see his eyes are normal. "See nothing?" Stefan says.

"Okay let's not do that again." I turn and see that Damon eyes are black. Damon" I say and he looks at me.

"I'm fine no worries." Damon replies.

"Are you done in here yet?" Elena asks sounding bored.

Damon looks at me and quickly stands moving till we are sitting on his red chair with a cover over my legs.

Stefan and Ric seem to join me in giving Damon a 'what the hell are you doing' look.

"Matt and horny boy Tyler are here, and her legs are sexy." Damon says nonchalantly.

Ric coughs to hide a chuckle as Stefan rolls his eyes.

"Just call the Scooby gang in." Damon says.

"Yea you can come in now." Stefan says and Elena walks in first and glares at me.

"Keep that up Judy and your face will stay that way." Damon says with a smirk on his face.

I start to feel panic when I see Bonnie, and the ray of light seems to come back a little as she walks closer to where Damon and I are sitting.

"Bonnie, do not get too close, you're scaring her." Stefan says with a hint of warning in his voice.

"Bonnie's scaring her? She's the one that lied, to us all, and what the hell is that light coming from her." Elena snaps.

"I didn't lie" I say and Elena rolls her eyes,

"I didn't lie," I repeat, "I don't know what the light was but I do know that I am sick to death of tiptoeing around you. Your parents died and there is vampire that wants to kill you, you know I am sorry. But that does not give you the right to be a bitch to me."

Elena looks at me in shock and opens and closes her mouth. "I don't trust you." she says after a few minutes have gone by.

"Yes I know you told me, and you know what I don't care and I am not going to sit here and try to justify myself to a stuck up bitch like you." I stand up and walk out of the room.

By the time I reach the top of the stairs my breathing is hard and I start to feel panic coming over me at what I just said and did.

I turn to go back down the stairs to apologize but bang in to someone.

"Oh no you don't." Damon says pushing me a little, as his hand moves around to my back. He lifts my chin up so I am looking at him. "She deserved what you said, so no saying you're sorry, I won't let you."

"But" I say and Damon shakes his head.

"No baby it will be okay" Damon says slowly moving us along the hall way. "How about, I tell you about ME!"

"You?" I ask hold back my grin.

"Oh baby I know you been dying to find out about my life." Damon replies.

"More like you been dying to brag." I counter.

He chuckle smiling at me, "Well I am awesome,"

"I heard that you are a dick." I say and Damon pauses, the hand that was on my face, over his heart."

"You wound me, my dear." Damon says dramatically. He spins me around as he opens my bedroom door. "Get change for bed and come to mine."

He slaps me on the ass, I look over my shoulder to glare at him, finding that he is already gone.

I take off Damon's shirt putting a wife beater shirt and some pj short bottoms, as it a little cold I put on a jumper and walk down to Damon's room.

I knock on the door and hear Damon yell to come in, I chuckle seeing him lay on the bed in only bottoms with his hands behind his back.

"Come on baby" he say tapping the bed.

I move to him and he pulls the cover down flipping his leg in and opens his arm for me to move in to them.

"So what are you going to tell?" I ask getting comfortable.

"What would you like to know?" He asks.

"How old where you when you got changed." I start.

"Twenty-four." He replies.

"When were you born?" I ask….I don't want short answers.

"October thirty-first 1839, I was turned by Kathrine in September twenty-fifth 1864." He says.

"Did your mom call you Damon because you were born on Halloween?" I ask jokingly

"Could be" Damon says with a shrug.

I think about the year he was born and working out his age.

"That make you hundred and seventy-four, god you are old." I say pretending to be appalled.

"But I am really good looking and in great shape." Damon smirks as he replies.

I roll my eyes knowing full well he does not need me to say anything about how good looking I find him. So I move on with my questions.

"Have you been in any wars?" I ask.

"Yes I was Confederate Soldier, American Civil War." Damon says.

I sit up and look at him. "Really?"

He smiles and nods at me.

"Do you have pictures?" I ask becoming intrigued. Something about the civil war seems familiar.

He tilts his head and nods it.

"Can I see them?" I almost shout.

"Sure but how about we wait till tomorrow" Damon says and pulls me back down.

I nod my head a bit reluctant, but continue with my questions. "Stefan drinks animal blood, what to do you drink?"

"Blood bags" He replies simply.

"Human, or animal?" I ask.

"I am a vampire I drink human blood, I take the donated stuff from the hospital." Damon says as if I should know this.

"Ric asked if I compelled Stefan what is that?" I ask.

"As vampires we are able to make humans do what we want." Damon starts.

"You mean like mind control?" I say interrupting.

"Yes, sort of." Damon says.

"How does it work, can you show me?" I ask intrigued.

Damon doesn't say anything and I turn and look at him see that he looks ashamed and worried.

"Have you compelled me before, is that what you been trying to do when your eyes do that weird pupils dilate thing?" I ask a little alarmed.

Damon only nods, he close his eyes sighing. "I didn't mean for you to forget everything I only meant for you not to remember our meeting."

"You did this?" I ask sitting further up.

"I have tried to fix it but other than that first time I haven't be able to compel you." Damon says; he sounds remorseful.

I let out a breath lay back down on him. "It's okay, maybe it wasn't you, maybe I just forgot?" I say, knowing that even if this was Damon's doing it was not his fault and I am not going to get mad at him for a mistake.

"You're too understanding." Damon says placing a kiss on the top of my head. "I will make this up to you, as well as making up for my week of absence."

"Well you can start by telling me everything you've done over the years." I say.

"Why?" Damon asks softly.

"I want to know you, all of you, the good the bad and the outright ugly." I answer honestly.

Damon runs his hand through my hair as he talks about his life. I find myself sad that he's been to many places and met many people yet he's never been really happy, and more often than not he has been alone.

"Damon?" I say his name softly and he only hums in replay to me.

"If anything where to happen to me, and I changed would you make sure I was okay, would I see you, would you show me the world?" I was too chicken to ask if he would stay with me so I asked this way.

"Yes, if that what you wanted." Damon replies softly.

I smile and close my eyes laying my head over his heart.

I drift to sleep and again finding myself in the woods being chased.

I look behind me, but I can't see anything. I turn running right in to someone.

"You making this so much fun" the red hair woman says and she grips my neck and throws me away from her.

Before my body lands on the ground she has hold of me again.

"I going to make this so painful for you." she says with a snarl.

"You should of stay with me Bella, I would have saved you." a voice in the darkness says.

"Hey leech this you and your family's fault." The second voice says

The two voices start to fight with each other as the red hair woman chuckles at me.

"Time to get the pain started." She says breaking my arm. I scream out in pain.

"Bella?" I look up seeing Damon looking at me in shock.

It only takes him a few minutes to spring forward pulling the woman from me.

"Damon?" I say fling myself at him.

"This your dream, how did you pull me into your dream?" He asks confused.

I shake my head not knowing what he's talking about.

"You got to be kidding me, really Bella. Do you know what he is?" the first male voice asks.

Damon turns to where the shocked voice is coming from.

"I have to agree with the dog Bella, this who you ran away to?" the second man says.

"What can I say, all the girls love me." Damon says cockily in to the darkness.

"I don't care how many people you have in front of you, I will kill you slowly and painfully." The red hair woman snaps.

"Why?" Damon asks her as he stands in front of me.

"Her _mate _killed mine and now she'll pay the price for that." The red head screams.

"Over my dead body!" Damon says with a growl.

The woman springs forward as does Damon and moves towards her. I close my eyes as the woman gets the upper hand on Damon.

I yell out his name and I sit up awake on his bed.

I pant and turn seeing Damon still lying there. "Damon" I say shaking him.

"Bella" Stefan says as he runs in to the room.

"I had another dream and Damon was there" I sob out as Stefan eyes go from me to Damon.

"I think he's hurt" I finish.

Stefan moves to the bed and Damon sits up making me jump a little before I wrap my arms around him.

"I'm sorry she hurt you." I sob in to his ear.

"She didn't, I am fine." Damon replies still tense.

I pull back and look at him, "How did you get in to my dream?"

"I'm not sure. You pulled me in, how you did that?" Damon says tilt his head to the side as he looks at me.

"I didn't do it." I reply confused.

Damon sight as he kisses the top of my head. "I won't let her kill you, and as for those two guys they can kiss my ass."

"Someone want to fill me in?" Stefan says, and I look at him sheepishly as yet again I had forgotten he was here.

"It was just a nightmare more likely brought on from her kidnapping. And maybe I went in to her dream, I have always wanted to know what scared her so much." Damon says coolly.

I look at Damon who is smiling but what he says feels a little off, it's like he saying what I want to hear not what he believes.

"Go back to bed Stefan," Damon says dismissing him as you would a servant.

Stefan looks at Damon before nodding his head walking away.

"Damon you really think just a bad dream?" I ask.

"How about I give you a nice dream?" Damon says without answering my question.

"You can do that?" I ask caught off guard.

"Yes, it's called dream manipulation." Damon replies.

I nod my head and he lays me flat on my back.

"What would you like?" he asks softly, as he strokes the top of my head.

"Something good," I say close my eyes and feel myself drifting and I quickly open my eyes looking at Damon.

"Will you be there?" I ask.

"Yes, if you want me to be" He says "Now close your eyes." I do what he asks and I feel myself drift off.

I look around and see I am in the middle of a field; slowly everything changes as the field is filled with some trees and flowers. Butterflies and birds are flying around. My eyes fall on a crow and I turn smile at it. It flies down from the tree it was sitting on. As it lands I see that changed in to Damon.

"This is beautiful here, is it real?" I ask enamoured and Damon smiles at me.

"Of course baby" he says and gives me a grin handing me some flowers.

"Thank you" say taking them, and I look at what Damon has on.

I can't stop my chuckle as the clothes are clearly from the 1800's, and are very light in colour nothing like his usual dark clothes.

"You look very handsome" I say touching his jacket gently.

"So do you. And I will say baby, blue looks good on you." I look down and see that I am in a dress that is also from the 1800's.

"Come on lunch is out." Damon says leads me to where a blanket is sitting with a load of food.

The whole time Damon and I chat and laugh as we eat. He moves some hair away from my face tucking it behind my ear. I have noticed through our talking Damon has often touched me, in some way.

I look in to his eyes and he moves forward, stop just before he touch my lips.

"This could change so much" he says as his lips touch mine.

The first few kissed are short soft, but I seem to lose myself as I pull him closer to me kissing him harder as he pulls me to saddle his lap.

I feel him grip my back as my hands lock in to his hair and he lies me flat on my back.

"He's not your mate I am." Damon says looking at me with such vulnerability that makes me gasp.

I again sit up on bed seeing that now morning and I am alone in Damon's bed.

I get washed and dressed for school knowing that the last part of the dream must have been on my own wants, and that my crush is gradually turning in to something more.

"Hi" I say when I arrive in the kitchen.

Both Damon and Stefan look my way

"You look more rested than you have been looking." Stefan comments.

I blush looking down at the plate of food Damon has just placed down.

"Yes, Damon helped me get in to a good dream" I reply.

The rest of breakfast seems to go past with much talking I am on my way out when Damon yells me.

"You have your first appointment with Doctor Kate Bridged today. I'll pick you up after cheerleading practices." Damon says.

I nod my head knowing that even if I don't want to talk to this woman I will have to,

The school day goes by fast and Stefan seems to keep me close by him which in turn upsets Elena.

At the end of the day I change and head to the hall for Cheerleading practices. On my way there I see Jeremey in the smaller hall shooting some hoops.

"Hi" I say walking to him.

He gives me a smile and throws the ball, which hits the hoop and bounces off.

"Do you need someone to play against?" I ask.

He chuckle looking at me and shrug a little. "Not sure there much point, doubt if I make the team."

"Basketball team?" I ask not knowing this school had one.

He laughs shaking his head "Football, but I do sort of need someone to play against for that one."

"Well come on then, show me what you are made of." I say. He just looks at me "You scared you get beat by a little girl?" I joke and he nods his head.

"Okay you are on. But we'll need to head to the field." He replies.

I nod my head grabbing one of the footballs and following behind Jeremey.

"You ready?" I nod my head at him and smile.

It doesn't take long for Jeremey and me to be laughing as we throw the ball around, it's really not much of a game with just the two of us, but we are having fun.

"Bella, Jeremey" I turn looking to see Stefan stand to the side with a smile. "I was sent to find you." he carries on talking as he looks at me, and I remember cheerleading practices.

I give him my 'oops' face making him chuckle more.

"As I have already missed most of it, why don't you join us? Jeremey and me, angst you?" I suggest.

"Okay then" He says with a smirk.

It doesn't take to long for Stefan to cheat and use his vampire speed.

"Hey" I yell as he takes the ball from me again.

"Come on little sis, you can do better than that?" Stefan says laughing.

"This is the strangest cheerleading practice I have ever seen." Damon's voice says interrupting us.

"Damon you're on our team he's cheating." I say pouting my lip as Stefan looks at me in shock before he chuckles.

"Baby, Stefan's not that good and with me on your team it will be a little unfair."

"I'm better than you are brother," Stefan says throw the ball in the air and caching it.

"Not even in your dreams. Stef" Damon retorts.

"Well I do remember you saying that you were better than he was, so how about Stefan, Jeremey and me against you, Damon, in less you couldn't handle, your brother, a human boy and a little girl?" I say taunting him.

"Oh you are so on." He says taking off his jacket and lay on the grass.

I chuckle as Damon move to the middle of the field and has Stefan there in front of him.

I smile biting my lip looking at Jeremey who looks to be having as much fun as I am.

Stefan throws the ball at me just as it lands in my hands Damon is in front of me.

"Hi" I say softly and bat my eyes.

I stand right up on my tip toes and Damon grins at me. I blow him a kiss throw the ball to Jeremey.

"You little minx" he says with a chuckle and he dashes off to Stefan who now has the ball.

I watch them both tumble to the ground laughing. Damon ruffles Stefan hair stand up with the ball.

"Good try but not good enough." Damon says tossing the ball in the air and catching it.

"Hey room for two more?"

I look seeing Matt and Tyler are looking at us with hope.

"Sure, Bella, Jeremey you are on my team, Matt, Tyler you are with Stef" Damon says.

We quickly change the teams around and start to play the game again.

The games start to get better with us all playing but we are still having fun. I run with the ball as Jeremey and Damon block the others and I score the first and only touchdown.

"Yes" I say jumping in to Damon arms. "I got a touch down." I tell him and he grins at me.

"I saw that baby" He replies.

I hug him as Jeremey pats my back.

"Come on, guys you need to give us a chance to even it up" Matt says with a chuckle to his voice.

Damon sits me down on my feet and we get in to place to start again.

"This is what you have been doing?"

We all look at each other before turning to see Caroline tapping her foot as Elena just looks hurt as she looks to Stefan.

"Look at the time Bella we need to go if we're to make your appointment." Damon says dragging me off the field.

He picks up his jacket waving as Caroline yells at him to bring me back so I can do the practices I missed.

**Thank you for reading, see all next week.**


	9. Chapter 9

**All normal disclaimers apply all things Twilight and Vampire Diaries belong to owners, my use of their characters names, places etc. is no intended to be an infringement of her copyright.**

**Thank goes out to emeraldphoenix23 who has beta this for me.**

**Chapter 9**

Damon and I headed right for my appointment ignoring Caroline calls for us to come back. When we arrived at Doctor Bridget's office we had only waited a few minutes before she invited us in to her office, asking us to call her Kate.

The next hour passed by, with Damon telling her quickly about the accident, loss of memory, and then my reoccurring nightmares.

Kate had advised me to write down all of my dreams whether they were nightmares or not. She then booked me an appointment for the following week making a note of saying that she looks forward to having one to one time with me.

I simply nodded my head with a sigh which made Damon chuckle. We arrived home to find Stefan along with Elena and the Scooby gang as Damon calls them all there.

"Bella, you still have cheerleading practices to get done" Caroline says with a smile.

"I'll make them up tomorrow, Damon is going to show me some photos." I said quickly not wanting to do any cheerleading today.

"I am" Damon says with a smug look on his face I slap his cheek.

"Yes you are, you said so last night." I give the best evil eye I can and he chuckles.

"Yes I did, come on." Damon replies.

I wave at the others as I take Damon's hand.

We walk into Damon's room and he in goes into the closet getting a box and brings it over to where I am sitting.

The first photo I see is one of Katherine.

"You weren't kidding when you said Elena was her double. Have you met anyone that looks like me?" I ask as I study the photo.

"I've never meet anyone like you before, you seem to be unique." Damon replied.

I smile at him and turn back picking up another photo. "You look good in your dressed uniform." I comment.

"Hum" is all I get from him.

I smile as I look at the ones where he was human and his time as a Confederate Soldier. I stop when he has his arm around a man that looks very familiar to me.

"Who is that?" I ask him.

"That was Major Jasper Whitlock" I look back at the photo. "He was a hit with the ladies with his Texan lingo. He disappeared not long after I returned home." Damon says sadly and I look at him. "I liked him, he was easy to talk to, and I found that I was calm around him, felt at ease. Very much the way I feel when you are around."

I look at the photo again shaking my head, and carry on look through the others.

"Is that your dad?" I ask hold up a photo of Damon, Stefan stand with an older man.

"Yes" He replies a hint of animosity in his voice.

I look to him, and he shrugs a little.

"He made sure I knew his hatred for me." Damon explains.

I feel a pang in my heart, I know Damon tries to pass it off that doesn't bother him, how his father was with him, but it does. I think it hurt more than any one including him knows.

"Is this you mom?" I ask moving next to him, hoping like he said I can calm the hurt that seeing these photos is bringing him.

"Yes" he says as his Adam apple bobs.

"She very pretty, you have her eyes." I say looking at her photo.

Even with the photo been black and white I can see that her eyes would have been the same as Damon.

"They were" he says taking the photo from me. "She loved life, she was amazing. I think she would have liked you." he says looking back at me.

"I think I would like her too." I reply and place the photo down and start to pull at my shirt. "Do you think I have a family? I mean Liz said that so far I haven't been reported missing, it's been over a month?"

"Sweetheart" Damon says softly but I don't look at him.

I feel his hand slowly move to the side of my face, his thumb goes under my chin and he gently turn my head to him and up. I feel my heart speed off as I look at him.

I know he can hear it when he swallows a shaky breath. "I am not sure why they aren't looking for you, maybe they don't know you're missing?" He suggests.

I give him a disbelieving look and he shrugs.

"It's possible." Damon says and quickly changes the subject. "Want to go out with me, hit some of the bars, let loose and have some good old fashion fun?"

I smile and bob my head at him feeling the want to have some fun.

"Put on the clothes that's in the bag in the bottom of your closet." He says.

I gesture that I agree with him and quickly run to my room finding the bag. I take the clothes out see that it's a black tight top along with leather black pants, and a red leather biker jacket. There also a pair of heels that I know Damon will have to keep a good hold on me so I don't fall. I place the clothes back into the bag, grab a towel, and head to my shower room.

I walk in and stop as my mouth drops open seeing Damon standing there in my shower, showering. My eyes seem to drop to down his body landing at his groin. I quickly cover my eyes with me free hand.

"I was fine with you looking babe." Damon says…I can hear the smirk in his voice.

I chuckle a little and open one eye peeking though gap I made between my fingers

.

"Why are you using my bathroom? Is something wrong with yours?" I ask, still not getting why he is in here.

"I have a bath tub, I wanted a shower." He says as if it's not a big deal.

"Okay then I'll use your bath then if you don't mind." I reply.

"I don't mind, I wouldn't even mind if you came and shared my shower." He says as he gives me the full Damon '_come to me_' smile.

I chuckle and feel my face heat up

"Okay I'll leave you to it." I say choosing not to say anything about him asking me to share his shower.

I walk backward and my back hits the door frame I turn around and walk out closing the door behind me. I let out a breath and l lean on to the door. He is just too hot for his own good and the dick knows it. I hear him chuckle loudly and I roll my eyes and head to Damon's room.

I run the bath and do some grooming work. I get in to Damon's bath with a smile. I love how big it is, I really think there's enough room for two in here.

I close my eyes and let out a sigh.

"Hey baby, we'll need to head out soon" Damon says walking in wearing only his boxers.

I look at him wide eyed and he grins at me.

"Damon." I manage to say, but only in a whisper.

"Hey you walked in on me seemed only far, besides unlike you I can't see anything with all those bubbles" he says picking up some on his and flicking them it at me.

"I am almost done, if you could step outside I'll get dressed." I say hiding my face.

He pouts but walks out. I get out the tub and get dressed in to the clothes. I quickly dry and brush my hair then run my hand through it, to give it that free wild style look. I opt to only putting on some lip gloss, knowing that Damon will get me into any bars so there's no need to do too much makeup. I sit down putting on my heels and walk into Damon room.

"What do you think" I ask as he scans me up and down.

I watch as his Adam apple wobbles and he closes his eyes.

"You look real good." He says opening his eyes and I see that they are black.

"Do you need to feed?" I ask.

I have gotten used to Damon and his blood bags and they don't seem to bother me.

He shakes his head and grabs my arm picking up my jacket as he pulls me out of his room.

Damon speeds down the road and we seem to reach the big city in less than a half hour. He gets out of the car and before I can open my door he's is there with a smile holding his hand out. I take it and he leads me into the bar.

We walk into the bar together and Damon takes us to the bar getting us both a drink.

"Damon I am not sure about this?" I say taking the glass from him.

"Bella, babe I'll take care of you so don't worry let's just have fun." He replies.

I watch Damon as I lift the glass to my mouth I let the liquid run down my throat.

"Come on babe" Damon says as I place the empty glass down. "Let's dance."

Damon and I spend the next hour dancing and drinking, and I have found the more I drink the bolder I am becoming. And right now I am doing some _dirty dancing_ with Damon. I turn my body pushing my back in to his front, I hear him growl a little turning me around and I see that his eyes are now pitch black.

"I need a _drink_, stay here I'll be right back." Damon says and I watch him talk to a girl.

His pupils dilate and I know he's going to compel her. Jealousy seems to surge through my body and I don't want him to be drink from anyone but me. I move toward them as he dances with her, he flicks her hair out of the way of her neck and leans in.

"Damon" I say soft as I place my hand on his arm, he turns looking at me, and I see the mix of guilty, hurt and angry over the fact I have followed him.

"Tell her to go" I say taking a deep breath.

"Leave" he says sharply and the girl moves away from us.

"I am a vampire Bella, this is what I do, what I am!" Damon says.

The guilt seems to have left leaving only the hurt and angry behind and I know he thinks I am judging him but I am not.

"I know, it's not that I don't want you to feed, only that I want you to take my blood, I want you to feed from me." I say moving into his arms

.

"What?" Damon says shocked.

"You took me out so if you are drinking from anyone it should be me." I say and swallow only letting out a sigh when his arm wraps around me.

"If I am taking your blood then you're drinking mine." He says but I have a feeling he thinks I will back down.

"Agreed." I reply firmly.

He seems to just look at me swallowing a few times. Then he lifts his hand to his mouth and bites it. He spins me so that my back is flushed with his front. His wrist goes to my mouth and I start to drink. I close my eyes as my head falls slightly to the side and then I feel him kiss my neck before biting it as he drinks I let out a moan feeling my eyes roll back.

I grip one of my hands over Damon's hand; the one at my mouth. With the other I reach up and I put in to his hair _needing_….._wanting_ him closer than what he is.

Damon lets me go and spins me fast so that my back is against the wall. He stares at me then uses his thumb nail to cut himself on his neck, before I can ask what he is doing he is sucking on my neck again and he has a hold of my head placing my lips over his new cut.

This has got to be the most amazing feeling ever, it makes me feel and want more.

I hear Damon let out a moan as my whole body starts to tingle. Damon hands go down as he cups my ass squeezing it before lifting my legs up and I wrap them around his waist.

In this new position Damon is able move closer to me and I am able to feel ever part of him. But I want and need more from him. I am just unsure what I need other than for him to be closer.

I moan again as my body starts to shake and Damon pulls back as I feel wetness forming down below. I feel my face heat up knowing that I had just come during this whole thing.

"I..I" I stutter out "I don't"

Before I can say anything else Damon presses his lips on mine and kisses me hard. Where it started off hard but soon changes to a soft kiss. When I sigh Damon slips his tongue into my mouth, and I can taste our mixed blood in my mouth but it doesn't stop me from wanting to keep kissing him.

"Time to go home" Damon says pulling back but only a little and I can see that his eyes are still black.

I know that they are this way because he is in a lust haze just like me. I lean forward kissing him again and I smile when he smirks kissing me back.

"I want to do this the right way with you! And that means not fucking you against the wall in a dirty bar, with a group of people watching." Damon says softly.

Damon sits me down on my own two feet keeping hold of my hand and he walks us quickly out of the bar.

The drive home Damon keeps a hold of my hand not letting it go and chooses to drive one handed, which he does better than with two.

We arrive home and he opens my door and I just look up at him, still feeling the buzz from the drinks and Damon's blood. I stand up on my tip toes kissing him. He reacts right away and pushing me in to the car, I feel his hand run up my leg.

"You're making me lose myself" Damon says as he pulls back and I put my hand on his face feeling guilty. "No baby, I don't hate it. I want to lose myself with you. I just. Where have you been all my life?"

"I don't know, but I do know that I am not leaving you." I say smiling and hiccupping.

He smiles as he pulls me up and we walk in to the house, smiling and kissing.

We walk in to the living room hearing moans only it's not coming from us, we pull apart to see Stefan and Elena on the coach. I cover my eyes and turn my head in to Damon chest.

"Stef, Elena, stop dry humping on the coach." Damon says.

I bite my lip to hold back my chuckle as Damon runs his hand up and down my back.

"Well then what's going on in here?" A new voice says and I try to see behind Damon but he's blocking my view.

"Klaus" Damon sneers.

I wrap my arms around Damon look to my side to see Stefan is now next to Damon with Elena behind him. I move a little to the side and seeing the man that about the same height as Stefan but more broad then he is. He's has dirty blond hair and blue eyes that seem to be look right at me.

He smiles and I hid behind Damon. "Well the apple didn't fall from the tree did it?" Klaus say with a chuckle.

I peek back out again.

"I'll be needing Elena" Klaus says stepping forward.

That ray of light comes back only this time it seems to cover all four of us.

"What?" I ask softly.

Klaus says and I look at him and he's looking right at me as if he knows it came from me.

Klaus eyes seem to burn in to mine.

"I am not going to hurt you, put the shield down." He says softly. "You want me here." he smirks at me and I shake my head.

"No I want you to leave."

As the words come out of my mouth the ray of light shoots forward throwing Klaus back and out the door.

I can feel Stefan, Elena and Damon eyes on me but I am still looking at Klaus.

He jumps up looking right at me.

"Don't you dare touch her or I will kill you." Damon grits out pushing me more behind him.

"Kill me, will only end in your deaths." Klaus says.

"What? No" I say pull Damon to me, I have only just found him, and I can't; I will not lose him.

"Elena, you should take the next week to say your goodbyes. I've worked out a few things" Klaus says looking at me.

He turns around and in a flash he is gone.

"What the hell was that?" Elena shouts.

"That was Klaus making his move." Stefan says with a sigh. "I'll protect you." he continues pulling Elena to him only for her to shrug him off.

"No I mean Klaus looking at her all loving. She is with him, she's his insider." She says angrily and points at me.

"Elena, don't talk stupid, and we have enough to do without you throwing a fit." Damon says pulling me closer kissing the side of my head. "He is not touching you." Damon mumbles in to my ear.

"You're with her now?" Elena yells.

"If you're asking if Bella is my girlfriend then yes she is." Damon replies.

"I don't believe this Damon, she's using you, okay you're using her too but it doesn't make this right tell him Stefan" Elena says in a matter of fact way.

My eyes go to Stefan and I see that he is looking hurt and worried.

"Elena, you wrong about Bella using us." Stefan says looking at me. "I swear to you she's not lying, I not sure how to explain it but I know she's not."

Elena shakes her head and tears start to fall from her eyes.

"I know this been hard on you that so many people have used one of us to get close to you but this not what is happening with Bella." Stefan continues.

"Fine if you care so much about her, then why are you allowing him to use her?" Elena says glaring at Damon.

"He's not Elena, he is in love with her." Stefan says.

"What?" Elena say and my heart speeds up wanting it to be true.

"Elena I know my brother and I know that he's been in love with her, from the second he saw her." Stefan replies.

"Take me home" Elena says before she walks out of the door.

"Sorry" Stefan says sadly walking out after her.

"So I am your girlfriend." I say.

I had wanted to ask if he really did love me but I chickened out.

"Yea, aren't you?" Damon asks.

I look up at Damon see that he too feels worried and scared about being rejected.

"Yea, I would like that. I should probably tell you for full disclosure purposes that I am falling in love with you." I say trying to play it cool.

Damon pulls me to him closely. "Of course you are…. I am awesome," he chuckles, and I smile shaking my head at him.

"Yea I know that you are awesome and all…" I start to say.

Damon cuts me off by kissing me softly.

"I love you" he says as he pulls back looking in to my eyes.

I smile at him and place my lip on his.

**Happy Thanksgiving, thank you for reading. **


	10. Chapter 10

_All normal disclaimers apply all things Twilight and Vampire Diaries belong to owners, my use of their characters names, places etc. is no intended to be an infringement of her copyright._

_Thank goes out to emeraldphoenix23 who has beta this for me._

_Sorry this late been sick I do have one more ready to go an I'll post that next week, and I try to get 12, 13 done and sent to my Beta._

_**Chapter 10**_

"Come on," Damon says leading me upstairs to his room.

"What are we going to do about Klaus?" I ask as Damon throws a shirt my way.

"I am not sure but we're working on a plan." He replies.

I can hear the worry in his voice as he seems to drift into deep thought.

"Why does he want Elena?" I ask.

"Get changed and in to bed and I'll tell you Klaus' story." He says.

I do as I am asked and lay in bed.

Damon tells me the little he knows about Klaus and his back ground, he then moves on to the sun and moon curse.

"I feel for him, must be hard to have a part of you locked off." I say heavy hearted as I think over what Damon said.

"So if he dies every one that is connected through blood to him will die, meaning you and Stefan?"

"Yes, from what we were able to trace it back too." Damon says sighing.

I move my head over Damon chest as I ask, "Bonny is a witch can't she cast some spell that will move to another Original vampire?"

"I don't think it works like that." Damon says but I can see he is thinking over what I said.

"Can you shape shift?" I ask wanting to move the talk on to something not connected with Damon dying.

"Yes" Damon says and I sit up looking at him.

"Will you show me?" I ask excited by the new information.

Damon shakes his head as he chuckles. "You get so excited at the strangest things."

Suddenly Damon is gone and sitting on the head board is a black crow with piercing blue eyes. I sit up and run my finger under the crow's neck.

"Still handsome I see." I tease. "Is this the only animal?"

The crow smirks and fly down to the floor before it gets there, it has changed in to a wolf, with the same eyes.

"I got to say I do like you like this but the crow has to be my favourite." I decide.

"Is he now" Damon says as he kneels on the floor.

I bob my head and he moves his hand in to my hair kissing me.

He slowly moves back in to bed laying down; I smile as I lay my head back down on his chest.

"Good night love" he says softly and I kiss his chest as my eyes close.

The days pass with everyone being here at the Boarding House, trying to come up with plan that will save Elena's life.

"What if she had Stefan blood in her?" I say and Elena glares at me.

"I don't want to be a vampire." Elena replies her voice tight.

"But you don't want to be a dead eighteen year old?" I ask.

Elena doesn't even answer me, instead she suggest something else. "I think this potion is the way to go."

"Really a potion that is five hundred years old and we have no idea if it works or not." I ask shocked.

"Why are you getting upset about this, it's not like we're friends?" Elena snaps.

"Because you mean something to Stefan and if you were to die it would hurt him." I yell angrily at her.

"She's not turning in to one of them" A harsh voice yell behind us and I turn seeing John standing there.

I move near Damon who growls.

"Elena is my daughter I have every right to be here." John says looking at me, but I know his statement was directed at Damon.

"This is Bella's home and you attacked her." Damon argues.

"Rose kidnaped me and yet you still had her stay here." Elena pipes up with a smug look on her face.

I smile back at her to show that Damon has already spoke to me about her.

"Why does everything have to be about you Elena?" Damon says as if he is tired.

"I didn't say it was but John's a vampire hunter he could help." Elena responds.

I close my eyes over that fact she almost sang that out.

Not wanting to stay in the sitting room I jump up "I'll go make drinks and snacks."

Before I get to the door Damon is walking with me.

"What are we going to do?" I ask as I start to cook.

"Nothing." Damon replies shrugging.

"Damon if she dies Stefan will be heart broken, can't you just make her take the damn blood then if the potion doesn't work we'll have a backup?" I ask.

Damon just looks at me "You want me to force this choice on her?" he asks shocked.

"No, she's eighteen and she has '_it won't happen to me_,' syndrome going on. This way Stefan, Bonnie, Caroline, Jeremey can say good bye if she chooses it not to turn. No one can force her to drink human blood." I reply and rub my head. "I don't want to see Jeremey and Stefan hurt." I say looking down at the floor and I start to feel ashamed and guilty.

But the thought of my family hurting is too much. Damon moves to me hug me close to him.

"They still will be when she refuses to drink blood. It won't be any easier love, but I will take care of it for you." He replies.

I kiss his chest. I open the drawer get the head pills out, my headache becoming too much.

"Another headache?" Damon asks knowing I have been getting a lot of them.

"Kate thinks it has to do with stresses, and all this is not helping." I reply taking the pills.

Damon just looks at me puzzled "If it carries on like this I would like for you to get a head scan, MRI and that." I nod my head to agree not that I think he let me off not going.

Damon and I carry the food and drink back in to the sitting room.

"I'll get salt and pepper." I say.

I walk back to the kitchen and as I walk back to the sitting room I see Bonnie talking with John. I frown when she first shakes her head and John places his hand on her arm and pleads with her. Bonnie eyes go to mine.

"Bella" She says almost as if she is dismissing me.

"Just going back in to the sitting room everything okay?" I ask.

"Yes" Bonnie says following it with a fake smile as she walks away from John.

The rest of the day is filled with Elena doing the '_I'll save everyone, doesn't matter if I die_' song and dance. More than once I wanted to yell selfish bitch at her. But it wasn't till Damon grabs her forcing his blood down her throat did I see that Elena was playing some game. Where she did the whole hurt act, there was something in her eyes that told me she wanted Damon to do this; make this choice and she even smirked at me. I stop myself from rolling my eyes at her. I know Damon did this because I had asked him to, because Stefan's happiness means more to him than he let on.

I was even happier when everyone left to go home.

I smile as I get in to bed facing Damon, who moves closer to me. He runs his hand up and down my side placing soft kiss on my neck.

I hum as I smile "That feels so good, but" I stop and Damon pulls back kiss my lip

"But what love?" He asks.

"It feel's new? I mean this so unfamiliar to me" I stop talking again shaking my head.

"Bella, love I will not push this on you we can take our time they really is not rush." Damon says trying to calm me.

I shake my head that he is not getting what I mean. "That's not what I mean, what I am trying to say is I think you are my first." Damon eye widening and he tilts his head. "I think I may have kissed another but it has been the small kisses, nothing like this" I say kissing him deeply.

Damon lays me flat on my back as he rolls on top of me. I wrap my legs around his waist; I hear the ripping of my wife beater as he flips as so that I am on top.

Damon throws the ripped top away and he starts to kiss my chest. All too soon he stop lays me on my side.

"Good night love" He says.

I smile at him and put my head on his chest.

"I love you Damon" I say closing my eyes and drift slowly to sleep.

I almost get there when a feel of dread fills my hold body.

I push my lunch away, not feeling hungry. I really can't believe with what is going down tonight and we are all at school like it's just another day.

"Bella eat something" Stefan says in to my ear. "I know you're worried but we have it covered she'll be fine, we all be fine."

I shake my head, all morning that feel of dread has slowly been getting worse. I know Elena will come out of this fine but I don't know what the cost will be and to who.

"I am going to the bathroom before class." I say to the table get up before they can say anything and walk away.

I do my business and walk out, after washing my hands I lean my head down a little and splash my face with the cold water. I look up and in to the mirror I jump and spin around.

"I am sorry Bella" Klaus says leaping forward, before I can scream everything go dark.

"_I can't wait for you to meet Nick you're going to love him Isabella." I look up at my mom smiling._

"_He so smart and by god is he good looking." She says drifting off a little. _

_I giggle and cover my month. She shakes her head coming out of her day dream._

"_Okay here baby try this" she says holding the spoon to me, I taste and try hard not to spit it out._

"_It tastes great" I am able to say after a few moments and my mom raises her eyebrow tasting it herself. _

_No sooner is in her month, than is it out she coughs throwing the spoon down._

"_I am going to poison him." She grumbles._

_Before I can say a word there's a knock on the door and my mom starts to take some deep breathes._

_She walks to the door and I stand back watching as she opens the door. A tall man with dirty blonde hair walks in. He smiles as he kisses my mom and then his eyes go to me._

"_This is my daughter Isabella, Isabella this is Nick." Mom introduces us._

_He kneels down a little. "Hello Isabella," he says holding out his hand._

"_Dinner didn't turn out right so I am going to call something in" my mom says sheepishly._

"_No need I am sure I can save it." He says and winks at me._

_I watch in amazement as he throws in a few things and turns my mom disasters in to something great. _

"_What do think little Bella?" Nick says softly smiling at me._

The images fade and my head starts to hurt as I slowly come to.

I feel a little odd and try to open my eyes as I do, I see that I am in a bedroom on a lager bed, but it is not mine or Damon's. I look down at myself seeing I am still dressed in my clothes and don't appear to be hurt or tied up. I move off the bed going to the door finding it locked.

I sigh and move to the windows only to find they are locked too but there are also bars in front of them.

"Nice to see that you are awake."

I turn seeing Klaus stand at the door looking at me.

"Why am I here?" I ask as he stares at me.

"I needed you out the way." he says in a '_I don't really care_' tone but his eyes tell a different story.

"I am sorry Bella but this is the way it has to be, you should go back to Renee, whatever she has done I am sure she's sorry." He continues.

"Who is Renee?" I ask unsure of whom he is talking about.

"Your mother?" he says puzzled.

"And how do you know that?" I question start to feel safe with Klaus; even if everything I have been told about him tells me not to be.

"I just do, I'll give her a call she can come get you." He says still puzzled.

I shake my head.

"I'm staying with Damon" I move toward the door but before I can get there Klaus is on front of me.

"He's a vampire" Klaus argues.

"So are you" I argue back.

Klaus sighs and touches my face softly.

"You're in love with him" He says knowingly.

I nod even knowing that he wasn't asking me, he was making a statement.

"You were meant to stay out of the supernatural world not fall in love with someone from it." Klaus sighs.

I frown tilting my head.

"I'll try and keep him safe." Klaus promises then turns his back.

I watch as Klaus walk out and locks the bedroom door behind him.

I rub my head which is starting to hurt more. It's like a pressure cooker ready to explode. I move to the door and start yelling and bang on it.

"Ma'am," a woman's voice says.

I jump and spin around to see a woman standing at another door that I hand not noticed

.

I stomp towards her but she blocks my way. "Master Klaus wishes you to remain here." She says calmly.

"I don't care" I say and she is joined by two men.

"Here eat" One of them says placing a tray of food down.

I sigh knowing I can't get around them. I flop on the bed closing my eyes. I hear the door close and look up to see that they have all gone.

I move to the window seeing that it's starting to get dark and feel my chest tighten knowing that Damon will be worried about me and as tonight is the big night he needs to keep his mind on what's going on.

"Okay Bella you need to get out of here," I say turning around and try hard to bring the ray of light up.

I groan frustrated when it doesn't work "God a little help here please?" I say looking above.

I start to bang on the door again I am getting out of here one way or another.

The woman again opens the other door and just looks at me.

"Move" I say again and she sighs.

"Master said you have to stay here." She says.

I push by her and start to run only to have four men standing in my way.

"Master said she was not to get hurt" the woman yells as the men all walk toward me.

They roll their eyes and keep moving forward "We will not hurt her much, but you will be going back in your room." One says with a grin.

Just as he moves again the ray of light is there and I push it forward knock all the men and the woman to the ground.

I don't hesitate to start running as fast as I can. It is not till I am out of the house and deep in the woods does it come to me that I found my way out really easy. It seemed like I had been in that house before? I shake it off and keep running toward where I think Damon is.

"Damon" I yell looking around the woods for any clue to tell me where he is.

I hear a noise and I start running towards it.

"Damon" I yell again as I run toward some trees.

I am almost there when a wolf runs out between them, I slide to a stop landing on my ass.

"Nice doggy" I say holding up my hands but it just growls at me.

I move back still a little as the wolf leaps towards me. I close my eyes and raise my hand to cover my face.

The seconds seem to tick past and I hear fighting I drop my hands to see Damon is fighting with the wolf. He throws it off him and I jump up moving towards Damon as the wolf charges at him.

Just like before, the ray of light appears keeping the wolf from getting to Damon and me.

I start to feel dizzy and weak as the wolf attacks the ray of light again and again.

The wolf looks around like it can hear something and runs off.

"Love" Damon says pulling my face around to him. "Did he hurt you? Talk to me what did he do?"

"Bella?" Klaus says harshly.

"What did you do to her?" Damon yells trying to move towards Klaus but the ray of light seems to be keeping him in.

"I did nothing to her and she's coming with me." Klaus say sand I feel so weak but I know I need to keep the ray of light up.

I can hear Damon and Klaus yelling at each other but I can no longer make out what's being said. I feel something run down lip and I move my hand there wiping it. When I look I see blood.

Everything around seem to go strange as the woods seem to come in and out of focus.

I feel myself fall on my knees.

"Damon, get her to drop her shield, before she drains herself." Klaus orders.

I see Damon worried face in front of mine.

"I want to stay with you" I say as everything goes dark.

I feel really cold so I move close to where the only heat is, the slowly thumbing of a heart beat brings me out of the darkness. I slowly open my eyes and I recognise Damon's chest only there seems to be grass below him. I slow sit up seeing that it is morning and we are still in the woods.

"Damon" I say feeling scared.

Why are we still here?

"Love" Damon says looking at me like he hasn't seen me in a long time.

He pulls me closely to him and I feel him sigh a little before he kisses my neck.

"Get her to lower her shield." I turn and glare at Klaus. "I will allow you to go with him for now." Klaus says like he gets a say in what I do.

"I have some stuff to take care of but I will be back ad when I get back you will be coming with me." Klaus continues sure of himself. "I'll be seeing you real soon Bella."

"Not if I see you first" I mutter as I watch him leave.

I turn seeing Damon and I throw my arm around him.

"What happened?" I sob a little.

"You passed out and the shield or whatever it is that you had around us stayed up. I tried to carry you out of here but it wouldn't let me." Damon replies.

I jump up remembering that last night was all about; "Stefan, Elena?"

"They are both fine worried about you. Well Stefan is." Damon grumbles.

"Is she going to turn?" Damon shakes his head.

"No Bonnie did some spell that tied John's life with Elena's" Damon says dismissively.

"So John is dead?" I ask only feeling sad because Jeremey will be.

"Yes, so is Jenna" Damon says sadly knowing he knows his friend will be hurt. "We have to go to them."

Damon slowly stands up and I tilt my head because he looks unwell.

"Are you okay" I ask feeling his head.

"I'm fine don't worry" He says dismissively.

My heart drops to my feet, knowing Damon's not okay far from it.

**See you next week**


End file.
